Kuro Shinigami
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Seorang Shinigami hakikatnya tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang di sebut 'cinta'. Namun bagaimana dengan Rin yang merupakan Shinigami professional, akhir-akhir ini merasakannya? "Sudah berapa kali aku merasakan hatiku sakit seperti ini! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku sudah muak!"-Rin. M for gore and bloody scene. Mind to RnR?
1. I am a Shinigami

**Black Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: YAY~~! Fic Baru~~! *fire background*

Rin: Mudah-mudahan enggak aneh-aneh…

Miku: Ho'oh, aku dapat firasat buruk tentang fic nya si author…. Hi~

Ichigo: Ya sudah deh, Disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, Romance (ke depannya)**

**Caution : typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I am a Shinigami**

* * *

**Kematian. Perasaan putus asa, takut, sedih, benci dan dendam. Semua bercampur aduk ketika manusia menghadapi kematian.**

**Bagiku, kematian adalah hal yang biasa dimataku. Walau bagi banyak orang, kematian adalah hal yang paling ditakuti. **

**Tapi aku, tidak takut sama sekali. Karena itulah tugasku, mengambil nyawa manusia.**

**Ya, aku adalah seorang Shinigami. Tugasku mengambil dan mengantar nyawa manusia ke dunia atas.  
**

**Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang tahu, bahwa Shinigami banyak tinggal di Bumi. Menunggu waktu untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.**

**Dan sambil menunggu, kami akan berbaur dengan manusia, untuk memantau mereka.**

**Hingga waktunya telah tiba, kami, para Shinigami, akan menjalankan tugas kami.  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Kagene-san silahkan jawab pertanyaan nomor 2." Ucap Meiko-sensei padaku. Dan dengan mudah, aku menjawab soal dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Bagus sekali Kagene-san, seperti biasa kau memang pandai." Puji Meiko-sensei padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Ucapku dengan sopan.

_TENG TENG_

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena sudah bel, kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Meiko-sensei sembari menggenggam botol sakenya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Kelaspun menjadi ribut. Banyak yang langsung berhamburan untuk pulang. Ada juga yang masih mengobrol. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut _twintail _dengan warna _teal_ berjalan ke arahku.

"Rin-chan, mau pulang sama-sama?" tanyanya dengan ceria.

"Tentu saja, Miku-chan" jawabku pada Miku, sahabatku. Dia dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak aku pertama kali masuk SMA.

Kami pun pulang bersama. Dan kadang diselingi dengan canda gurau.

Namun kali ini, terasa ada aura aneh dari Miku. Ini pertanda.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip-_

"Terima kasih, Rin-chan" ucapnya dengan lembut padaku, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kini tinggal aku sendiri, dan aku pun segera berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Apa kalian perlu perkenalan? Oh, baiklah, namaku Kagene Rin, kelas XI dan bersekolah di Voca High School. Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan bagus. Dan, oh ya, satu hal lagi, aku adalah seorang Shinigami.

Tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui identitas asliku, kecuali ketika mereka akan kucabut nyawanya.

Setelah kubuka pintu apartemenku aku segera masuk dan segera menyalakan laptopku.

_Belum ada e-mail masuk._

Sambil menunggu, aku langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaianku.

Tidak terasa, hari sudah berganti menjadi malam.

Kulihat kembali laptop milikku. Ada sebuah e-mail.

_Dari Ketua ya? _Lalu kubuka e-mail tersebut.

_Targetku selanjutnya, Hatsune Miku. Hmp, seperti dugaanku._

Dengan membaca e-mail dari ketua, aku pun mengambil kalungku. Lalu mengucapkan mantra.

Seketika itu juga, pakaianku langsung berubah menjadi serba hitam.

Sebuah pakaian dengan banyak renda dan pita, bertemakan gothic Lolita. Sebuah atasan berwarna hitam, pita merah dan renda putih, dengan lengan pendek yang menggembung dan sarung tangan pendek berwarna hitam. Lalu sebuah rok balon selutut berwarna hitam dengan renda putih dan pita-pita kecil berwarna merah darah di sekelilingnya.

Ditambah sepasang sepatu yang mirip dengan sepatu balet berwarna hitam dengan pita hitam di belakangnya. Dan sebuah topi hitam kecil, berenda putih dan berpita merah di rambut _honeyblonde _milikku. Membuat penampilanku semakin manis. Walapun Shinigami, tapi fashion harus diutamakan.

Aku tidak mau berpenampilan seperti Shinigami di zaman dulu, hanya memakai kain hitam yang jelek dan kumal. Atas permintaanku pada ketua, aku boleh mamakai baju manis nan gothic ini saat bertugas.

Tidak lupa, sepasang sayap yang mirip dengan sayap malaikat yang melekat di punggungku. Jika sayap malaikat berwarna putih, maka kami, para Shinigami memiliki sayap berwarna hitam. Dan sebuah sabit hitam besar dengan sentuhan merah darah yang memiliki pita hitam besar di tongkat kuningnya, agar senada dengan pakaianku.

Dengan begini, aku siap melaksanakan tugasku. Sebagai seorang Shinigami.

Lalu aku pun meloncat dari jendela dan segera terbang melayang dengan indahnya menuju rumah Miku, sahabatku.

Ketika aku terbang, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat melihatku. Hanya orang mati alias hantu atau yang akan mati saja yang dapat melihat Shinigami.

.

.

.

* * *

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah Miku. Kulihat dia sedang tiduran di kasur sambil memluk bantal Negi raksasanya.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan tentu saja dia sangat kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tidak di undang di kamarnya.

"KYAA! RIN-CHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU! DAN PAKAIAN SERTA SABIT BESAR ITU!" teriaknya dengan histeris padaku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum sinis padanya. Dia pun hanya mematung di kasurnya karena ketakutan.

"Hehe, aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu lho~ Miku-chan~!" ucapku dengan santainya dan tersenyum manis pada Miku. Tetap saja, dia masih ketakutan, dan wajahnya jadi sangat pucat karena melihatku.

"Aa-Apa maksudmu Rin-chan! Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya lagi padaku. Dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil berkata-

"Aku tidak bercanda Miku, kau akan mati. Dan aku sebagai seorang Shinigami yang imut, akan mengambil nyawamu, jadi bersiaplah~" ucapku dengan nada riang nan dingin pada Miku.

"Aku tidak menger-"

"Satu, Dua, dan Tiga!"

Setelah itu langsung kuayunkan sabit besar milikku ke jantung Miku.

"Kyaa~ Tepat sasaran~" ucapku dengan girangnya.

Seketika, darah berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan sekarang, kasurnya yang putih telah berubah warna. Menjadi warna kesukaanku setelah hitam, merah darah.

Ya, kini dia sudah mati. Kututup kedua matanya yang tadi terbuka. Dan kini saatnya untuk mengambil nyawanya dan membawanya ke dunia atas, tempat dia akan di hakimi. Akan masuk Surga atau Neraka.

Mengambil dan membawa 'sebuah' nyawa, sangatlah mudah bagiku yang telah professional ini. Seperti memegang sebuah bulu. Hehe, jadi nyombongin diri~

Semakin berat sebuah nyawa, semakin banyak pula dosanya. Dan juga sebaliknya. Kuakui, nyawa seorang Hatsune Miku itu lumayan ringan. Sehingga aku tidak perlu menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk membawanya.

Kini saatnya bagiku untuk pergi, dan membiarkan jasad Miku tertidur dengan pulas disini.

Dan satu lagi, ketika aku pergi, semua darah dan bekas tusukan sabitku pada Miku akan menghilang. Dan akan terlihat seperti dia mati tanpa penyebab. Simpel bukan?

Aku penasaran dengan reaksi adik kembarnya Mikuo, ketika melihat kakak tersayangnya telah tidak bernyawa. Jadi ingin cepat-cepat melihat besok nih. Apakah akan ada airmata yang melimpah dari teman kerabat Miku? Aku atau kita lihat saja besok.

Dan aku pun melayang lagi menuju apartemenku, seketika aku memijakkan kaki, semua atribut Shinigami ku langsung menghilang dan masuk ke dalam kalungku. Dan dengan indahnya, aku segera meloncat ke tempat tidur dan menanti hari esok, yang akan penuh dengan airmata.

* * *

-_ke esokan harinya-_

"Hwaaaa~~~ Miku-chaaaan~~~ Huuu….~~~" isak semua teman Miku, bahkan musuhnya saja menitikkan airmata. Dan tentu saja pacarnya, Shion Kaito. Dia begitu merasa kehilangan atas meninggalnya Miku yang dianggapnya begitu cepat.

_Sungguh pagi yang indah, diiringi dengan harmoni kesedihan yang indah pula. Pagi ini benar-benar membuatku sangat bersemangat!_

Berterima kasihlah berkat kematian Miku, hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal. Pulang sekolah beli jeruk ah~

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih akan kepergian Miku, meskipun dia adalah sahabatku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah seorang Shinigami yang mengambil nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri, dan satu lagi, kami tidak punya perasaan belas kasihan pada target kami. Dan kami juga tidak akan bertambah usia. Sehingga aku akan terus menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik nan imut. Oh senangnya~

O, ya. Kami para Shinigami hanya menangani kematian di bagian tertentu saja, contohnya aku, aku menangani Negara Jepang. Dan semakin banyak target kami, semakin tinggi pula tingkatan kami sebagai Shinigami yang professional.

.

.

.

Di pemakaman Miku, semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dan juga aku. Hitam adalah warna kesukaanku. Aku mengikuti pemakaman ini agar tidak ada kecurigaan, ya, walaupun agak terpaksa juga.

Kulihat banyak air mata yang mengalir dari setiap mata orang-orang yang ada disana. Kecuali aku, hei, aku seorang Shinigami, ingat?

Dengan tatapan kosong, kulihat nisan milik Miku. Ketika semua orang sudah mulai pulang, kini tinggallah Kaito, pacar Miku dan adik kembar Miku, Mikuo.

Air mata mereka tidak kunjung berhenti, walaupun sebelumnya mereka sudah menangis dengan sangat keras dan histeris. Tapi tak apa, aku suka dengan adegan ini.

Ya sudah, dari pada jeruk di supermarket yang sedang diskon 50% keburu habis, mendingan aku segera pergi dari tempat yang indah ini.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip time-_

"Hwaa~ Jeruk obral memang lezat~" ucapku sambil memakan jeruk yang sudah kubeli dengan potongan harga di supermarket.

Sambil terus melihat ke arah laptopku, aku terus memakan jeruk-jerukku yang kubeli hamper 2 kilo banyaknya.

_Natto~ Natto~ (lagu Never)_

_Ah, akhirnya datang juga._

Aku langsung merasa sangat bersemangat ketika melihat sebuah _e-mail _masuk ke laptopku.

Ah, aku belum bilang ya. Karena sekarang zaman modern, pembagian tugas di berikan lewat _e-mail _ke laptop setiap Shinigami masing-masing. Atau ada juga yang lewat hp, bagi Shinigami yang kurang mampu. Tapi, keren kan? Pembagian tugasnya lewat _e-mail~_.

Dan pembagian tugas ini tidak sembarangan diberikan, karena tugas ini di berikan langsung oleh malaikat atas perantara Tuhan (ingat ini fiksi!) kepada ketua asosiasi para Shinigami. Lalu tugas itu diberikan pada kami, para Shinigami sesuai daerahnya masing-masing.

.

.

Are? Mataku agak terbelalak ketika melihat _e-mail _dari ketua, sepertinya tugasku kali ini bukan untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang melainkan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang belum selesai di dunia nyata. Tepatnya bagi seorang hantu yang belum tenang.

Dan alisku terangkat ketika melihat nama si hantu ini. Hatsune Miku.

_Dia ada urusan apa sih? Merepotkan saja. Sigh. Tapi tak apa, justru kejadian yang jarang seperti ini malah akan membuatku semakin professional._

_Hmmm… Lokasinya, kamarnya sendiri? Baguslah, dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya._

Dan dengan indahnya, aku melompat ke luar jendela dan terbang di udara. Tentu saja dengan pakaian Shinigami milikku yang imut. Namun kali ini kutinggalkan sabitku, sabit hanya digunakan untuk membunu-, maksudku mengambil nyawa saja.

Karena tugasku hanya untuk membantunya, makanya kutinggalkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Belum 5 menit aku terbang, aku sudah sampai di kamar Miku. Dan di sana Miku sudah menungguku, dengan wujud hantu tentunya.

Saat melihat kehadiranku, pada awalnya dia kelihatan kaget dan takut. Namun lama-lama sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa denganku.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu Miku?" tanyaku _to-the-point_ padanya.

"Rin apa benar itu kau? Kau seorang Shinigami? Dan aku sudah mati? Dan sekarang aku jadi hantu gentayangan?" tanyanya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Padahal sudah mati, tapi sifat cerewetnya masih ada.

"Semua jawabannya iya Miku, ini aku. Aku adalah Shinigami yang mengambil nyawamu. Kau sudah mati dan sekarang kau menjadi hantu yang… ew, gentayangan." Jawabku dengan lantang pada Miku. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa masalah yang belum kau selesaikan?"

"Umm… sebenarnya… begini…." Dan Miku pun membisikkan masalahnya padaku.

"Oh jadi begitu… itu sih gampang~ Kita lakukan saja besok pagi, besok libur kan?"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, kuajak Miku ke apartemenku untuk tinggal sementara. Hantu juga butuh tidur kecantikan kan? Apalagi aku, Shinigami cantik, imut nan Lolita ini.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yak! Segitu dulu~~

Miku: Woi Author! Apa maksud elo ngejadiin aku hantu gentayangan hah!

Rin: Kamu cocok kok~

Miku: Itu pujian atau hinaan? *deathglare*

Rin: Kuanggap pujian…

Ichigo: Hehe~ Sudah sudah… Nah readers! Mohon ritual REVIEW, FOLLOW dan FAVORITE NYA~~

All: SeeU next chapter! .

SeeU: Eh? Aku dipanggil?

All: Bukan!

SeeU: *sweatdrop*

* * *

.

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE?

.

.

.


	2. Miku, The Ghost

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: Saia kembaliiiii!

Rin: Akh! Suara lo jelek jangan nyanyi seriosa disini!

Ichigo: Eh datang-datang malah ngehina, disclaimer sono!

Rin: Iya iya BakAuothor…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, Romance (ke depannya)**

**Caution : typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Kematian. Perasaan putus asa, sedih, benci dan dendam. Semua bercampur aduk ketika manusia menghadapi kematian.**

**Bagiku, kematian adalah hal yang biasa dimataku. Walau bagi banyak orang, kematian adalah hal yang paling ditakuti. **

**Tapi aku, tidak takut sama sekali. Karena itulah tugasku, mengambil nyawa manusia.**

**Ya, aku adalah seorang Shinigami. Dan kami sangat heartless.**

**Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang tahu, bahwa Shinigami banyak tinggal di Bumi. Menunggu waktu untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.**

**Dan sambil menunggu, kami akan berbaur dengan manusia, untuk memantau mereka.**

**Hingga waktunya telah tiba, kami, para Shinigami, akan menjalankan tugas kami.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Miku, The Ghost**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Unnn~ Ah, sudah pagi rupanya! Selamat pagi Mi-…" ketika hendak mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Miku, si hantu, aku tidak dapat melihatnya di mana-mana. Mana dia?

"OHAYOU!"

"Waaa~ Mi-Miku! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dari mana kau!" teriakku histeris pada Miku.

"Hehe~ Aku habis nyari negi~" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

_Eh? Emang hantu bisa makan negi ya? Ah, terserahlah!_

"Terserah saja. Jadi, ayo pergi!"

"Eh? Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Miku padaku dengan wajah lugu yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau ini! Tentu saja melakukan keinginan terakhirmu! BAKA!" teriakku pada Miku. Dan dia malah ber 'oh' ria didepanku.

_Uukh… Andai saja saat mencabut nyawamu aku lebih sadis padamu! Tentu aku akan tenang-tenang saja saat ini! Rin no baka!_

"Hehe~ Kalau begitu, ayo~" ucapnya dengan riang sambil menarik tanganku dengan paksa. Dan tentu saja, aku langsung jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"MIKUUUU!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf Rinrin~ Aku terlalu bersemangat tadi~" ucapnya dengan wajah inosen padaku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau harus jadi Shinigami dulu" tambahnya.

"Hellowh~ Aku ini Shinigami yang telah mencabut nyawamu, jadi lebih sopanlah sedikit padaku!" bentakku pada Miku. "Geez… padahal sudah jadi hantu, tapi kenapa kau masih menyebalkan sih!" gertuku pada Miku. "Dan juga, saat membantu hantu gentayangan sepertimu, aku tidak boleh kelihatan oleh orang lain. Makanya, lain kali jangan sembarangan"

"Hehe… Nee, Rin…"

"Apa!" ucapku sinis pada Miku. Miku sedikit kaget dengan bentakanku. Ya memang, aku masih kesal pada Miku si hantu gentayangan ini.

"Aku hanya… tidak menyangka saja sekarang aku sudah mati… dan juga… aku tidak menyangka kalau sahabatku ini adalah seorang Shinigami…" ucapnya sambil memandang langit pagi.

"Hmm~ Itu memang sudah takdirmu, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku… Dan juga…"

"Hmm? Apa Rin-chan?"

"Harusnya saat aku mencabut nyawamu aku lebih sadis padamu, harusnya aku mencabik-cabik tubuhmu, mencongkel matamu lalu memotong tubuhmu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil! Aku jadi menyesal karena hanya menusukmu di jantung. Fuh~" ucapku panjang lebar, lalu kulirik Miku. Sepertinya dia jadi sangat ketakutan dan pucat sekarang.

_Hehe… Sisi iblisku akhirnya kelihatan juga! Dengan begini dia pasti tidak akan macam-macam denganku. Hahaha! *ketawa ala iblis*_

"Ri-Rin..-chan… Kau seram…" ucapnya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Fu, balas dendam selesai.

* * *

.

.

.

Fuh, sampai juga setelah terbang cukup lama…

"Jadi disini? Owh… Rumah si eskrim freak toh…" ucapku ketika melihat si eskrim freak alias Kaito, pacar atau mungkin 'mantan pacar' Miku di dalam rumahnya.

"Woi! Miku! Mau kemana lo!" teriakku pada Miku ketika aku melihatnya terbang (baca:kabur) menjauh. Karena merasa namanya dipanggil dia menambah kecepatan. Langsung saja aku mengejarnya.

Dan hap, lalu ditangkap.

"HAH! Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan sayapku apa! Cepat masuk kerumahnya! Dan katakan yang ingin kau katakan!" bentakku pada Miku yang lengannya sudah kugenggam dengan (amat sangat) erat.

"Tidak mau! Ini memalukan!" berontaknya. Baiklah sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis.

"KAU MAU MASUK ATAU KAU MAU MATI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA! CEPAT MASUK!" langsung saja kulempar Miku dengan tenaga super menuju rumah Kaito. Dan yak! Masuk!

"Are? WAAAA! AKU LUPA KALAU HANTU BISA NEMBUS TEMBOK!" teriakku dengan suara ber oktaf 3 begitu melihat Miku tembus dari rumah Kaito. Lalu masuk ke pekarangan, dan tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di sebuah semak-semak. Dengan cepat kuhampiri dia.

"Hwa~ Rinny kejam~ Hwaa~" tangisnya dengan… eww, lebay.

"Makanya! Kalau gak mau aku lempar, buruan hampirin si freak itu!" bentakku pada Miku. Kini kurasa tampangku saat ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Si Miku langsung melaju ke kamar si Kaito dengan wajah yang Nampak sangat ketakutan.

Heh, imut-imut gini kalau aku sudah marah. Wuih, aku bakalan seram banget.

O ya, satu lagi rahasiaku. Aku punya kepribadian ganda. Kalau dalam bentuk manusia, aku hanya akan kelihatan seperti gadis biasa, pendiam, cuek, lemah, de el el. Tapi nih, kalo udah jadi Shinigami, aku akan sangat seram, sadis, _heartless, _de el el. Tapi itu jarang sih, aku cuman menampakkan kesadisanku kalau aku memang sudah geregetan biasanya kalau jadi Shinigami aku itu ceria banget lho~ Aku jadi imut, unyu, moe, manis, murah senyum… tapi… tetap saja… **sadis!** Hihihi~

Ya udah deh, daripada melayang gak jelas disini, mendingan aku ngeliatin si Miku.

* * *

.

.

"Mana dia? Ah, itu dia! Lho kok? MALAH NGUMPET! WOII!" bentakku pada Miku yang lagi ngumpet di kolong tempat tidur. Dia pun melihat ke arahku yang sudah di dalam kamarnya Kaito.

"Ssshhh… nanti kedengeran~" bisiknya padaku. What the? Lo ini bego ya Miku. Mana ada hantu bisa keliatan sama orang!

"Mikuu…" geramku pada Miku.

_Sabar Rin, sabar… nanti wajah cantikmu jadi keriput… tarik napas… buang napas… tenangkan dirimu~_

"Miku. Kamu tahu ga, kalau hantu itu… GAK KELIHATAN SAMA ORANG!"

"Eh? Bilang kek dari tadi~ Euh, payah…" dia pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembuyiannya, lalu mendekati Kaito yang sedang sibuk membaca buku, buku tentang es krim.

"Trus gimana aku caranya aku ngebilangin perasaan aku, keliatan aja enggak!" dengusnya kesal.

"Makanya, dengar aku dulu, dasar BAKA! Aku akan membuat wujudmu kelihatan di mata Kaito, tapi tidak oleh orang lain. Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara dengannya. Dan aku akan mengunci kalian berdua di kamar ini. Aku tidak mau kau kabur lagi. Nah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai~" lalu akupun mengucapkan mantra agar wujud Miku kelihatan.

"Miku, kau disini dulu ya~ Aku mau kebawah, mana tahu si freak ini nyimpen jeruk~ Bye~~" ucapku, lalu segera keluar dari pintu dan mengunci pintu itu. Dan tentu saja, aku menyembunyikan sayapku dulu, bisa-bisa rusak lagi kalau dipake di dalam ruangan. Mana rumahnya si freak ini kecil lagi.

_Hehe, bentar lagi selesai sudah pekerjaanku. La la la~_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hmm~ Coba kulihat, jeruk… jeruk…" aku sudah mencari jeruk di kulkas, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dasar freak, yang disimpan malah es krim semua" dengusku kesal, karena tidak ada. Kuputuskan untuk duduk dulu di sofa.

_Si Miku kok lama banget sih? Ngapain sih dia? Intip ah~_

_._

_._

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat si Miku malah peluk-pelukkan sama si Kaito.

'_Woi Miku! Udah lo bilang belum kata-kata terakhir lo buat si freak!' _ucapku pada Miku dengan menggunakan telepati.

'_Sudah kok, aku bilang sama dia kalau aku cinta sama dia.' _Balasnya.

_Dasar pasangan aneh._

_._

_TING TONG_

_._

_Eh? Bunyi bel ya?_

Dan ketika itu juga kubuka kunci pintu kamar Kaito. Dan dia segera turun untuk membuka pintu. Tanpa melihatku tentu saja. Tanpa sengaja yang agak di sengaja, kuintip siapa tamu Kaito.

Dan rupanya tamunya adalah seorang anak cowok berambut _honeyblonde _yang diikat _ponytail. _Matanya _azure _dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat seperti shota.

_Hee~ Tak kusangka Kaito punya temen yang normal juga, kukira temannya cuman si terong mesum._

Kalau menurut penilaianku yang _high quality, _tampang temennya si freak ini lumayan lah. Tapi kok aku gak pernah ngeliat dia ya? Apa dia orang baru?

"Ah, Len-kun rupanya~ Mau apa kesini, kok tumben. Ayo masuk dulu." ucap Kaito pada tamunya yang bernama Len itu.

"Cuman mau ngambil majalah _playboy _yang kamu pinjam kemarin, mana?" tanyanya.

Dia bilang majalah _playboy? Cih, tak kusangka rupanya anak shota ini baca yang gituan._

"O, iya… Tunggu sebentar… nih…"

"Hehe, makasih ya."

"Sama-sama, o ya Len…"

"Hm?"

"Aku ke atas dulu ya, ada urusan~" ucap Kaito sambil memjamkan mata kanannya. Ugh, lebay amat sih si freak ini.

"Oh, aku juga udah mau pulang kok, Dah~" ucap Len sembari melambaikan tangan. Dan dia pun pergi. O ya, kembali ke Miku.

* * *

.

.

"Miku, udah belom… bentar lagi waktumu habis." Ucapku datar pada Miku yang sedang asyik ngobrol sama Kaito.

"Umm… Sudah… Kaito" ucapnya pelan pada Kaito.

"Hm? Apa negi sayang?" balasnya dengan… eww, lebay!

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal… _Aishiteru yo…" _dan Miku mengecup dahi Kaito dengan lembut. Dan drama antara freak akan dimulai.

"Miku! Jangan tinggalkan aku~! Aku sepi tanpamu! Huuu…" tangis Kaito dengan lebaynya. Dan sosok Miku semakin lenyap.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi… _Sayonara…"_ balas Miku yang sosoknya semakin hilang, dan akhirnya dia lenyap.

"Nah sekarang, kubuat freak ini tertidur" lalu kuucapkan mantra pada Kaito yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan dia langsung terkapar di tempat tidurnya.

"Nah dengan begini arwah Miku sudah tenang, dan tugasku sudah selesai… Sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemenku, mana tahu ada _e-mail _dari ketua" dan aku segera meninggalkan kamar Kaito dan terbang menuju apartemenku.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hwaa~ Segarnya! Jeruk memang terbaik!" ucapku dengan riang sambil menyeruput jeruk yang kubeli kemarin. Ku lihat laptopku, dan yes! Ada _e-mail!_

_Nah, ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu! Hmmm… targetnya… teman sekelasku lagi, Lily, si tukang gosip. Akhirnya kematianmu datang juga._

Dan aku pun langsung terbang menuju rumah Lily. Satu rahasia lagi, aku tahu setiap pemilik rumah yang ada di Negara Jepang, beserta seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada. Hebat bukan~?

* * *

.

.

_Hoho~ Itu dia rupanya lagi nelpon… Yosh! It's show time!_

Dan seperti biasa, kuhampiri dia, tentu saja dia terkejut.

Lalu dengan cepat kuayunkan sabitku tepat di jantungnya. Kucabik-cabik tubuhnya. Kuinjek-injek layaknya lagi bikin tahu. Dan banyak darah segar berceceran. Warna yang sangat cantik.

Setelah selesai, ku ambil rohnya dan kubawa ke dunia atas. Tak kusangka nyawanya lumayan agak berat. Kebanyakan ngegosip dia.

Fuh, kali ini aku puas mencabik-cabik tubuh Lily. Tau kan, dia tukang gosip. Aku pun jadi bahan gosipannya. Kali ini sudah terbalaskan kekesalanku. Haha.

Saatnya pulang dan menikmati kembali jeruk-jerukku tersayang~~ Yummy~~

.

.

Aku pun tidur untuk sekolah besok. Sigh. Sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi besok ya? Apa aka nada air mata lagi? Kita lihat saja~!

* * *

.

.

.

"Unn~~ Sudah pagi rupanya" kugosok-gosok mataku sambil menunggu semua nyawaku berkumpul. Saat itulah aku melihat sesosok gadis sedang asyik memakan negi dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Oh, hai Miku, tumben bangun pagi" ucapku sambil terus menggosok mataku dan menunggu semua kesadaranku terkumpul. Hingga aku sadar akan sesuatu.

"WHAT THE! MIKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAANNNN!" teriakku histeris, tapi dia malah nyengir ke arahku dan memakan neginya.

"Bukannya kau sudah mati! Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Hehe, begini, ketika aku menghadap malaikat, katanya tugasku belum selesai… aku aja gak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan, makanya aku .ni !"

_Oh tuhan, apakah ini hukuman… KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN NEGI FREAK INI?_

_._

_._

_._

Dan melancholy mengenai diriku akan segera dimulai…. Dengan si FREAK ini!

.

.

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yup! Chapter 2 selesai~~

Rin: Miku! Ngapain lu balik lagi hah!

Miku: Tehe~~ tanyain tuh ke author…

Ichigo: Eh? Nanti tau kok di chap berikutnya~~

Mohon reviewnya readers sekalian m(-_-)m *mohon* *puppy eyes*

All chara: Terima kasih dan JAA NE~~

* * *

.

.

REVIEW PLISSS!

.

.


	3. What is this feeling?

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: No basa-basi, langsung saja disclaimer~~

Sebelumnya saia minta maap karena telat update, koneksinya lola~~ *dipukul Rin*

Rin: Biar aku yang baca!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, , Humor, Romance (ke depannya)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : What is this feeling?**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

-_Di sekolah-_

_Geez… kenapa nasibku harus sial terus sebagai Shinigami sih? Harusnya aku hari ini bisa tenang sendirian, dan sekarang negi freak ini terus mengikutiku. Sigh._

Hai, namaku Kagene Rin. Kelas 2 SMA di Voca High School. Sebelumnya hari-hariku sangatlah tenang. Tapi sekarang, ada hantu gentayangan alias Miku, yang terus mengikutiku. Bahkan ke sekolah.

Saat ini, kelasku penuh akan suara tangis yang sangat merdu. Ya, mereka menangisi Lily. Orang yang kuambil nyawanya tadi malam. Yah, walaupun tak sehisteris kematian Miku.

Dan sekarang Miku malah sedang asyik menjelajah kelas dengan lebaynya. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat melihatnya, karena dia adalah hantu. Kecuali aku, karena aku adalah seorang Shinigami.

_KREEK_

_Hmm~ Akhirnya Meiko-sensei datang… Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tidak mabuk saat masuk kelas. Kalau dia dalam normal mode, berarti ada sesuatu._

"Ahem, perhatian semuanya anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, silahkan masuk, Kagamine-kun" dan seorang, lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki masuk kedalam kelas.

_Lho? Dia kan…_

"Perkenalkan, Kagamine Len. Silahkan paggil aku Len."ucap pemuda itu. Spontan saja, seluruh siswi yang ada di dalam kelas langsung berteriak histeris layaknya melihat artis. Dan Len hanya tersenyum dengan… eww, sulit untuk dijelaskan!

_Dia kan temannya bocah eskrim freak itu! Lagian apanya yang bagus dari Len? Dia hanya bocah player berkualitas biasa dimataku._

"Kagamine-kun, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di samping Kagene-san, angkat tanganmu Kagene-san" ucap Meiko-sensei yang membuyarkan suasana histeris nan aneh di kelas.

_Eh? Dia duduk disampingku lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan!_

Karena merasa namaku dipanggil, aku mengangkat tanganku. Dan Len menatapku dengan senyum yang sangat amat aneh. Dan aku melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan jijik.

_Cih, ngapain sih dia senyam-senyum ke aku. Dasar aneh._

Dan Len berjalan menuju bangkunya. Aku hanya cuek bebek melihatnya, dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

Um, satu rahasia tentang Shinigami akan kubongkar. Kami sangat _heartless,_ sulit bagi kami untuk megerti apa itu rasa suka, hati kami sangat dingin sedingin es. Ketua melarang kami untuk tidak menjalin hubungan terlalu dalam dengan seseorang. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku memang sangat tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan. Semua itu hanyalah hal bodoh untuk orang yang bodoh. Dan aku tidaklah termasuk orang bodoh.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, jam istirahat-_

_TING TONG_

Ah, akhirnya bel bunyi juga. Aku sudah pegel mendengarkan ocehan Meiko-sensei yang gak nentu karena mabuk. Toh akhirnya aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

Kami para Shinigami sangatlah pintar, bahkan melebihi kepintaran manusia biasa.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hik. Kalian boleh, hik, istirahat. Daah~~" dan Meiko-sensei segera keluar dari kelas dengan sempoyongan. Dasar, sudah tua kebiasaannya malah mabuk-mabukan. Mati ditanganku baru tahu rasa.

_Hah, daripada aku duduk gak jelas di kelas, mendingan aku nyari Miku yang sudah melayang kemana-mana._

Namun aku tehenti karena tangan kiriku digenggam oleh seseorang. Len. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

_Geez, sekarang apa lagi…_

"Hei, um.. Kagene-san, bisa kau antar aku keliling sekolah ini? Pliss…" pintanya dengan _puppy eyes _yang membuatku eneg.

"Maaf, cari orang lain saja, aku sedang sibuk" ucapku datar padanya, kulepaskan genggaman tangan Len dari lenganku. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis plus jijik.

"Oh, ayolah Kagene-saann~ Aku masih baru disini dan hanya kau yang baru kukenal disini" tambahnya lagi. Geez, dasar keras kepala. Tapi mungkin dia bisa kumanfaatkan sedikit.

"Sigh. Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam denganku. Panggil aku Rin." Ucapku pada Len yang sedang memohon padaku. Mendengar perkataanku, dia langsung senang bukan main, alias lebay.

"Benarkah? Cihuiy! Terima kasih, Rinny~~" _Geez, sekarang dia memanggilku Rinny. Bagus sekali Rin. Kebaikanmu malah menjatuhkan harga dirimu. _Len pun menarikku dengan paksa keluar kelas dengan sangat senang. Seperti anak-anak yang baru dibelikan balon oleh mamanya.

"Hey, jangan menarikku!" bentakku pada Len. Untunglah dia memperlambat larinya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku sudah tersungkur.

"Tehe~ Maaf Rinny~" ucapnya dengan senyum yang berukuran tidak wajar di wajahnya, seperti di buat-buat.

"Berhenti memanggilku Rinny. Aku tidak suka." Ucapku sinis pada Len. "Dan berhenti menggenggam dan menarik tanganku."

"Ups, maaf" ucapnya pelan. Mungkin dia merasa agak bersalah. Tapi tak apa, itu malah bagus.

Dan aku pun mengantar Len mengelilingi sekolah, dengan perasaan yang agak terpaksa. Geez.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, pulang sekolah-_

Sigh, akhirnya pulang juga. Aku sudah pingin cepat-cepat pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku shotacon yang ada di sampingku ini! Dia selalu senyam-senyum gaje ke arahku! Eneg tahu! Aarrgh, ku harap kematianmu segera datang!

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman _aku segera meninggalkan kelas. Tentu saja agar aku tidak bertemu dengan si bocah shota!

Dan saat aku berlari, aku melihat Miku yang sedang melayang menuju lantai atas.

_Aha! Akhirnya kutemukan kau!_

Langsung saja, kukejar dia. Tapi karena dia bisa menembus tembok, dia bisa melayang ke atas dengan cepat. Terpaksa kuikuti dia lewat tangga. Huft, melelahkan!

Kuikuti dia sampai ke atap, lalu ingin cepat-cepat kupanggil dia. Namun terlambat, dia keburu loncat dari atap ke lantai bawah.

"Tung- aaarrrggh, MIKUUUU!" aku pun berteriak saking kesalnya. "Dasar hantu sialan, berani-beraninya dia berbuat ini padaku!"

"Hah. Tidak ada gunanya aku mengikutinya, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." dan aku segera berjalan menuruni tangga.

Namun sialnya, aku terpeleset dari tangga! "Hwaaaa! Toloong!"

Dan aku terjatuh kelantai dengan suara yang cukup keras, untung saja lantai ini sepi. Kalau tidak aku pasti ditertawakan. Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap pemuda yang sangat sangat familiar denganku. Len. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan aku" ucapku datar padanya. Kucoba untuk berdiri.

"Ah! I-ittai…" rintihku, sepertinya kakiku terkilir karena jatuh.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Kakimu terkilir cukup parah. Sigh. Loncat ke punggungku" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

'_Eh? Pi-Piggy back?' _"Tidak mau!" bantahku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, sudah jelas kakimu terkilir" balasnya sambil menyentilkan jarinya ke dahiku.

"Aw! Itu sakit!" rintihku lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Kau mau duduk disini sampai besok? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Ucap Len yang masih berjinjit di depanku.

'_Ukh, tidak ada jalan lain'_

.

.

* * *

"Sungguh, harusnya kau tidak menolak dari awal" ucapnya yang sedang berjalan sambil menggendongku di belakang.

"Uuh…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ah, sampai. Kau duduk disini dulu, akan kucari kotak P3K" ucapnya setelah menurunkanku di kasur UKS. Dan dia segera mencari kotak P3K, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

_Cih, kenapa aku malah ditolong dengan orang yang menyebalkan ini sih._

"Ah ketemu. Baiklah" dan dia pun segera membalut kakiku dengan perban.

"I-ittai!" rintihku. "Ikatanmu terlalu keraaasss!"

"Ma-maaf. Nah, selesai" ucapnya setelah selesai. "Ayo"

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja pulang kerumahmu, kau masih tidak bisa jalan kan?"

"U-uhh…"

.

.

.

* * *

Baiklah disini Kagene Rin, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Dan kau tahu, aku sedang digendong oleh bocah shota menyebalkan yang baru kukenal hari ini. Dan kau tahu, rupanya bocah ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Mungkin dia… um… baik.

.

.

"Umm… ano…"

"Hm? Ada apa Rin?" tanyanya yang masih menggendongku.

"Apa aku… berat?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Berat? Tentu saja tidak, tidak masalah buatku untuk menggendongmu kok"ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Te-terima… kasih… Len…" ucapku terbata-bata. Dan entah kenapa sekarang rasanya wajahku terasa agak panas. Apa aku sakit?

.

.

* * *

"Ah, disini saja, Len-kun" ucapku begitu kami sampai di gedung apartemenku. Sebenarnya apartemenku ada di lantai atas sih. Tapi rasanya tidak enak juga kalau membiarkan bocah ini membawaku sampai ke atas.

"Kau yakin? Apartemenmu di atas kan?"tanyanya sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Um… iya sih tapi…"

"Kalau begitu, kuantar kau sampai ke atas"

"Eh? Jangan!" larangku.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula mana bisa aku meninggalkan seorang gadis yang kakinya sedang terkilir menaiki apartemen sendiri" ucapnya padaku dengan agak membentak. Aku skakmat, aku tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya lagi. Kenapa aku jadi _speachless _begini?

.

.

.

* * *

-_di apartemen Rin-_

"Maaf sudah membuatmu mengantarku sampai ke sini, Len-kun" ucapku begitu aku sampai di apartemenku.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa kok. Hehe" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Kuakui, kali ini aku merasa bahwa senyumnya itu tidak menyebalkan. Dan sepertinya wajahku kembali memanas. Apa aku terkena demam ya?

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok." Dan Len segera pergi meninggalkan ku. Sambil melambaikan tangannya dari belakang. Lalu kututup pintu apartemenku.

"Terima… kasih…" ucapku pelan, berharap agar dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama Rinny~" ucap seseorang. _Su-suara ini kan?_

"Mi-Miku! Sedang apa kau!" teriakku histeris karena kaget akan kedatangan Miku yang sudah berada di belakangku entah sejak kapan.

"Hehe~ Sepertinya kau mendapat pasanganmu Rinny~" ucapnya sambil menyeringai dengan anehnya.

"A-Apa sih maksudmu!" teriakku dengan wajah yang 'agak' merah karena malu.

"Hee~ Maksudku kau menyukai Len Rinny~" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bo-Bodoh! Siapa yang suka dengan bocah shota itu!" bantahku dengan keras.

MIKU NO BAKA!

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, malam harinya-_

_Huh, dasar hantu freak! Kerjanya cuman mengganggu aku. Sigh._

Malam ini aku bertugas lagi. Kali ini targetnya, Tonarine Sai. Seorang artis muda yang sedang naik daun. Ckckck… baru saja top, tapi kematian udah didepan mata.

Rumahnya lumayan jauh, dia tinggal di Hokkaido. Jadi butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit.

Sambil terbang di langit. Teringat olehku kejadian saat aku diantar oleh Len. Dan juga perkataan Miku.

"Aarrgghh! Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan Len! TIDAK MUNGKIIINN!" teriakku.

_Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti hanya sakit! Lagipula mana ada Shinigami yang suka pada manusia?_

_._

_._

Setelah terbang cukup lama dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku sampai di rumah Tonarine Sai. Ya elah! Sedang berpose sendiri di depan kaca dia. Ckckck…

"Hei Sai, daripada kau berpose tidak karuan seperti itu, lebih baik kau berpose untuk kematianmu…" ucapku pada Sai yang belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Aah~ Kau bicara apa sih~?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat genit. Cih, eneg gue.

"Berbalik dulu, baru kau tentukan nada bicaramu" ucapku lagi. Dan dia berbalik, tapi betapa mengejutkannya…

"Kyaa~~ Ada cosplayer gothic lolita~ Hei, apa manager yang memanggilmu~? Sungguh kostum yang sangat bagus, bahkan ada sabit dan sayapnya pula~" ucapnya sambil mengambil foto diriku yang sedang cengo dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Lho kok? Ga ada gambarnya~?" ucapnya heran sambil melihat hasil fotoku dari h_andphone pink _miliknya. Ya iyalah! Mana bisa Shinigami difoto!

"Kau sangat merepotkan, MATI KAU!"

JLEB! Sabitku dengan cantiknya menusuk Sai tepat di jantung. Saat kupastikan dia sudah mati, kucabik-cabik tubuhnya yang mungil itu dengan sabit besarku yang cantik. Dan banyak darah berserakan, bahkan ke baju dan wajahku.

Tapi aku tidak jijik dengannya, malahan aku menyukainya. Darah segar sangat manis rasanya. Kini sisi _psycho_ milikku muncul. Aku pun hanya tertawa melihat darah-darah itu.

"Geez, kau artis yang sangat merepotkan…" lalu seperti biasa, kuambil rohnya dan kubawa ke dunia atas. Kira-kira besok akan seheboh apa ya? Tapi entah mengapa aku kurang bersemangat, mungkin karena kakiku yang masih agak sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuh, selesai juga… Hari ini aku capek sekali…" ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur.

_Entah kenapa sejak di antar Len, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam diriku… Hmm… ini perasaan apa ya?_

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Andai kau tahu perasaan apa itu Rin… Ckckck…

Rin: ….

Ichigo: He~ malah jadi speachless, ya udah, saya mau minta REVIEW nya~~~~

* * *

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE?

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.


	4. I am a Hearless Girl

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, Romance (ke depannya)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : I am a Heartless Girl**

* * *

Hari ini aku merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin karena ocehan Luka-sensei? Sigh. Lesu sekali aku.

_TING TONG_

Ah, syukurlah sudah bel. Aku mau mendinginkan kepala dulu.

"Hei Rin" ucap seseorang dari belakang. Pemuda itu masih ditempat duduknya.

"Hm? Apa Len?" tanyaku dengan lesu. Geez, aku seperti orang mati saja.

"Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil menadahkan dagunya di tangannya.

_Dia perhatian juga rupanya. Geez, apa yang kau pikirkan Rin! Lupakan itu!_

"Uh, tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang lesu saja. Dan… um… terima kasih untuk yang kemarin" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

_Uh, aku ini kenapa sih! Kenapa aku malah memalingkan wajah? Sekarang bocah ini pasti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh padaku!_

"Hehe~ Tidak masalah kok Rinny~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. "Hei… um… apa kau ada acara pulang sekolah nanti?"

_Dia ini bicara apa sih? Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Padahal baru kenal kemarin. Tapi kenapa dia sok akrab banget sama aku? Memang sih aku tidak punya kegiatan, tapi kan… aku seorang Shinigami! Mana ada Shinigami jalan-jalan dengan manusia!_

"Um… tidak sih, tapi untuk apa kau menanyakanku?" ucapku sinis pada Len. Sepertinya kelesuanku sudah mulai berkurang. Mungkin karena aku bicara sinis pada bocah _freak _ini

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau ke kantin. Dah~" ucapnya, lalu segera berlalu melewatiku dan segera keluar dari kelas.

_Cih, sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih? Ngapain sih ngajak-ngajak aku? Padahal tadi aku mau menolak. Sigh. Bagus, sekarang perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi._

* * *

-_skip, pulang sekolah-_

_Sigh. Bagus, sekarang aku malah menunggu sendiri disini seperti orang bodoh. Dia juga tidak datang, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku sudah muak menunggu!_

Baru saja aku hendak melangkah pulang, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku. Dengan suara yang sangat familiar.

"RIIIINNN!" aku pun menoleh ke asal suara. Dan coba tebak, itu Len. _Oh bagus, sekarang dia datang._

"Maaf, tadi aku habis piket. Apa kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama?" tanyanya yang masih ngos-ngosan sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Iya, aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam! Lebih baik kau lupakan dengan rencanamu itu! Aku mau pulang!" ucapku sinis pada Len. Lalu segera mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Rin!" dia pun menarik tangan kananku. "Jangan pergi dulu, hanya sebentar kok" ucapnya dengan _puppy eyes._

"Ugh, baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam denganku!" bentakku, lalu segera menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangan Len. _Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku malah menerima ajakan bocah ini._

.

.

.

* * *

"Nah, ini tempatnya"

"Hwaa~ Tidak kusangka ada ladang bunga disini…" ucapku dengan terkagum-kagum pada ladang bunga yang kulihat. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai bunga.

"Hehe. Aku menemukannya sewaktu baru pindah kesini" ucapnya sambil berbaring di ladang bunga. Lalu menatap langit.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku sedang sibuk bekerja di Amerika. Jadi aku tinggal sendirian disini. Bagaimana denganmu Rin?" tanyanya lalu menatap kearahku yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

_Orangtua? Aku bahkan tidak punya orangtua, mengenal mereka saja tidak pernah!_

Pertanyaan dari Len itu cukup untuk membuatku diam selama beberapa waktu. Kami para Shinigami adalah makhluk yang _immortal_. Kami dulunya adalah jiwa yang membuat perjanjian dengan Shinigami terdahulu sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

Dan aku membuat perjanjian dengan dengan meminum darah Ketua, berharap agar aku dapat hidup dengan tentram. Karena semasa aku hidup, aku sering di _bully. _Setelah membuat perjanjian aku mati. Dan sejak saat itulah aku terlahir kembali dan menjadi seorang Shinigami.

Ingatan kami sewaktu menjadi manusia dihapus, dan hati kami dibekukan menjadi sedingin es. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang dulu menjadi teman kami. Ingatan mereka juga dihapus mengenai keberadaan kami.

Saat ini aku yang sebagai Shinigami seperti mencoba untuk hidup sebagai manusia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seperti memulai dari awal. Pertemanan, permusuhan, semuanya.

Jadi aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan siapa orangtuaku, dan pastinya mereka berdua pasti sudah mati.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Mereka pasti sudah mati." Ucapku datar sambil memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Tanpa melihat wajah Len yang sepertinya terkejut karena jawabanku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Maaf" balasnya dengan nada bersalah.

_Kenapa dia malah minta maaf? Haah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir manusia. Ya, walaupun aku dulu juga manusia._

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf? Hah… sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang" akupun segera berdiri.

"Hanya saja… pasti sedih rasanya kalau tidak tahu siapa orangtua kita. Itu saja." Ucapnya pelan sambil masih berbaring.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sedih. Aku sudah membuang jauh perasaan itu. Apalagi perasaan suka. Aku orang yang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa. Jadi tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Karena itu akan sia-sia." Ucapku yang sudah membelakangi Len.

Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sedih, apalagi suka. Karena aku tidak pernah mengalami kehilangan. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berarti bagiku. Bahkan orangtuaku. Bagiku setiap orang itu sama, pada akhirnya mereka juga akan mati ditanganku.

Len pun pada akhirnya hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, antara kaget dan sedih. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapannya itu.

Kami pun segera pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan bersyukurlah, aku tidak perlu berbicara banyak.

.

.

.

* * *

"Miku, _tadaima_" ucapku pelan begitu masuk kedalam apartemenku. Berharap Miku tidak pergi kemana-mana dan dia ada di dalam. Untung saja dia ada, sedang asyik memakan negi.

"_Okaeri, _Rin. Kau lesu sekali, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Apa ada _e-mail _dari ketua?" tanyaku sambil membuka _seifuku _milikku. Lalu menggantinya dengan baju tidur. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, kusuruh saja Miku memeriksa _e-mail _dari ketua. Bisa dibilang dia asistenku sekarang.

"Ada, belum kubuka kok. _Nee, _Rin-chan…"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ketua mu itu sangat tampan dan keren, kukira orangnya sudah tua, rupanya seumuran denganku. Beri tahu aku namanya!" ucap Miku dengan semangatnya. Matanya kini berbinar-binar.

_Geez, sekarang sepertinya dia malah menyukai ketua. Semudah itukah dia melupakan si eskrim freak? Dasar Miku._

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau ketua itu keren? Jangan-jangan kau mengutak-atik laptopku ya!" ucapku dengan nada menuduh pada Miku yang masih duduk di depan laptopku. Seperti ketagihan.

"Hehe. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menekan _video call. _Dan pas dia menjawab, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang…. HENGHH… KEREEENN~~" ucap Miku dengan lebaynya sambil menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri layaknya handuk. "Dan dia juga tersenyum padaku… Oowwhh… aku sangat terpukau oleh senyumnya… KYAA~~ Kumohon beri tahu aku namanya! Pliss!" dan sekarang dia malah bersujud-sujud di depanku. Sepertinya dia memang kepingin banget mau tahu nama ketua.

_Dasar hantu lebay, sudah mati tapi tetap saja memikirkan cowok, dasar…_

"Namanya Mikuo, kenapa? Apa dia tipemu? Bagaimana dengan Kaito? Apa kau sudah melupakannya?" ucapku dengan nada mengejek. Miku kelihatannya senang sekali, bahkan dia sampai melayang-layang dengan kecepatan penuh kesana-kemari.

"Waa~~ Mikuo, nama yang sangat kereenn~ Dia tipeku banget! Ah, soal Kaito, dia sudah lewat. Lagian aku sudah mati, mana bisa dia melihatku. Lebih baik mencari orang yang bisa melihatku. Owwhh~~ Mikuo ku sayaaang~~"

"Geez, dasar Miku. Ya sudah mana _e-mail _nya?" dan aku pun melihat _e-mail _dari ketua.

"Eeeehh? Tidak mungkiiinn!" teriakku histeris begitu melihat _e-mail _dari ketua.

"Hm? Ada apa Rin-chan? Kok kayaknya kaget banget~?" tanya Miku yang kemudian melayang menghampiriku.

"I-ini… Kenapa tugasku begini…" ucapku histeris, masih tidak percaya dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh ketua.

Mau tahu apa tugasnya? Tugasnya aku disuruh ketua Mikuo buat bawa Miku ke tempatnya. Aneh kan? Masa ketua juga suka sama Miku? Dunia benar-benar kacau sekarang!

"Kyaa~~ Mikuo mengundangku! Sungguh, ini adalah hari paling indah sepanjang hidupku!" teriak Miku dengan bahagianya.

_Eh? Bukannya kamu sudah mati? _Aku pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Miku. Sigh, yasudahlah, kukerjakan saja tugas dari ketua.

.

.

.

* * *

"Miku! Buruan dong!" ucapku yang sudah sebel menunggu Miku. Untuk berdandan!

"Sebentar lagi~ Tinggal mengikat rambutku saja kok~" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Dasar, sejak kapan hantu bisa berdandan.

"Ok~ Sudah siap!" ucapnya yang kini penampilannya berbalut gaun berwarna putih, layaknya gaun-gaun para diva.

_Sigh. Dasar hantu aneh. Dari mana dia dapat gaun itu?_

Dan kami pun segera terbang menuju langit. Di beberapa titik tertentu, ada sebuah portal yang dikhususkan untuk kami, para Shinigami. Jadi tidak sembarang makhluk yang bisa melewati portal itu, kecuali mereka ditemani oleh Shinigami atau memang sudah mempunyai izin khusus dari ketua.

.

.

* * *

Setelah melewati portal itu, kami masuk menuju dimensi lain. Ya, pusat asosiasi Shinigami sedunia. Dan yang mengaturnya adalah sang ketua, alias Mikuo.

Setelah terbang cukup lama, kami melihat sebuah bagunan yang mirip dengan _White House _tempat tinggal Presiden Obama, namun lebih besar dan megah. Ya, disitulah tempatnya. Tempat asosiasi dan juga rumah Mikuo.

.

"Permisi Ketua Mikuo, aku membawanya" ucapku pada Mikuo yang sedang tenangnya menghirup the di ruangannya. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke arahku, lalu melihat Miku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Terima kasih Rin, bisa kautinggalkan aku sebentar dengan nona ini?" tanyanya sopan. Aku pun menurut, mungkin aku bisa keliling-keliling gedung yang luas ini.

.

.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Permisi Ketua Mikuo, aku membawanya" ucap Rin pada seseorang yang sedang tenangnya menghirup the di ruangannya. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Rin, lalu melihat ke arahku.

Bisa kulihat dengan sangat jelas sekarang, dia mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna teal sama sepertiku. Dan warna mata yang senada. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat tampan dan sepertinya dia orang yang sangat berwibawa dan baik.

_Oh ya tuhan, dia sangat keren dan tampaann~~~ Aku bisa melting karena malu~~_

"Terima kasih Rin, bisa kautinggalkan aku sebentar dengan nona ini?" tanyanya sopan. Dan Rin pun keluar, meninggalkan aku berduaan dengan Mikuo.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Oh ya ampun wajahku pasti merah sekali!

"Perkenalkan, aku Mikuo. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu nona?" ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan kananku. Oh, romantis sekali~~

_Kyaa! OMG! OMG!_

"Na-Namaku.. Mi-Miku! Mikuo-kun!" ucapku malu-malu. Lalu dia tersenyum dengan sangat 'kyaa!' ke arahku. Aku _MELTIIING!_

"Nona Miku, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu melalui _video call, _aku bisa katakan bahwa itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang tepat sebagai belahan jiwaku. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan sejatiku Miku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

_Apa! Jadi pacarnya? Tentu aku mau! Mau sekaliii! 0_

"Mau! Aku sangat mau untuk menjadi pacarmu! Takdir juga sepertinya berkata bahwa kau adalah orang yang terbaik bagiku Mikuo!" ucapku dengan semangat plus wajah yang sangat amat merah!

Tanpa diduga-duga, Mikuo memelukku! Kuulangi, MEMELUKKU! Aku pun kaget, namun segera balas memeluknya.

"Dengan begini, maukah kau menjadi Shinigami sama sepertiku? Untuk selalu bersama dan terus berada disisiku, Miku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak peduli aku adalah hantu, Shinigami atau apapun… Aku akan terus berada disisimu Mikuo-kun!" ucapku dengan keyakinan penuh. Dan dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu berarti jawabannya iya" ucapnya. Lalu sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Lembut dan hangat, itu bibir Mikuo. DIA MENCIUMKU!

Aku semula kaget, namun segera berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Terima kasih tuhan, kau memberikan sebuah awal yang indah dari kematianku.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga ia melepaskan bibirnya untuk menghirup oksigen, begitu juga denganku. Rasa apa ini? Darah?

"Mikuo… aku… mencintaimu…" ucapku dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Terima kasih, kini kau sudah terikat denganku dan menjadi Shinigami" ucapnya. Itu membuatku heran.

Namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menempel di punggungku, ketika kulihat, ternyata yang menempel itu adalah sepasang sayap berwarna hitam yang indah. Kini wujudku menjadi jelas, seperti manusia biasa, tidak transparan sewaktu aku masih menjadi hantu. Kini aku sudah menjadi Shinigami sama seperti Mikuo dan Rin!

"Terima kasih!" ucapku dengan sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya, kucium lagi bibir Mikuo. Dan kami pun sekarang menikmati waktu mesra kami sebagai Shinigami berduaan.

.

.

.

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Miku: …

Mikuo: …

Rin: …

Ichigo: Woi! Kenapa jadi speachless semua!

Miku: Karena adegan yang diatas author, ukh, aku benar-benar malu sekarang… *blush*

Mikuo: Tenang saja Miku sayang, asal kau berada disisiku, kau tidak perlu malu… *blush*

Rin: _Dasar pasangan aneh sejagad setanah air… *_ikutan blushing*

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* Ya sudah, daripada ngeliat mereka bertiga, mending saya minta REVIEW!

REVIEW PLEASE! _ MOHON REVIEWNYAA~~~

* * *

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE?

.

REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.


	5. In The Rain

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 5 : ****In The Rain**  


* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Wuah~ Segar sekali hari ini! Aku sangat bersemangat! Sangat tenang dan sepi~" ucapku dengan penuh semangat. Kalian mau tahu kenapa aku senang?

Ya itu karena Miku sudah tidak tinggal bersamaku lagi! Setelah dia menjadi Shinigami, dia langsung mengadakan pertunangan dengan Mikuo, pujaan hatinya yang baru. Dan kini dia menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Asosiasi. Untuk mendampingi Mikuo lebih tepatnya.

Dan juga, karena aku 'sahabatnya' Miku, aku dapat akses bebas untuk mendatangi Asosiasi kapan saja! Dan semuanya berbasis VIP! Oh, senangnya hidupku~

Tapi untung saja dia sudah pergi. Dengan begini aku bisa serius mengerjakan pekerjaanku untuk mengambil nyawa! Aku sudah tidak sabar!

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, di kelas Rin-_

Akhirnya, setelah ditunggu-tunggu Meiko-sensei datang juga. Tunggu dulu! Meiko-sensei sedang dalam _normal mode! _Berarti ada sesuatu.

"Ehem! Anak-anak, kita kedatangan anak baru! Silahkan masuk Hatsune-san" ucap Mei-sensei dengan tegasnya.

_Ha-Hatsune? Ja-Jangan-jangan?_

"Hajimemashite! Hatsune Miku desuu~!" ucap gadis berambut _twintail _dengan warna _teal _di depan kelas dengan semangatnya. Aku yang melihat gadis itu pun langsung kaget setengah mati.

_Mi-MIKU! KENAPA DIA KESINI?_

"Nah Hatsune-san, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di depan Kagene-san"

_Wha? Dia duduk didepanku pula! Argh, padahal kukira aku tidak akan melihat Miku lagi! Sial!_

"Psst, Rin… kau kenal gadis ini?" tanya Len yang berada disampingku, sepertinya dia memperhatikanku saat melihat Miku.

"Eh, dia… um… bukan siapa-siapa kok!" ucapku berbohong. Sementara dia melihatku dengan tatapan _kau-aneh-Rin._

Dan tanpa diberi komando, Miku pun langsung melesat ke bangkunya. Lalu menatapku dengan ceria.

"Tehe~ Kita sekelas lagi, Rin-chan~" bisiknya sambil tersenyum jahil padaku. "Dan sepertinya hubunganmu dengan bocah itu semakin mesra~~" tambahnya.

_Kuso! Kenapa aku harus sekelas lagi dengan freak ini? Me-nye-bal-kaaannn!_

* * *

_-skip, istirahat-_

_TENG TONG_

_Yosh! Waktu istirahat!_

Dengan kecepatan _inhuman, _kutarik lengan Miku yang sedang merapikan bukunya.

"Tung- Rin!"

"Ikut aku!" lalu dengan cepat kutarik paksa dia menuju atap sekolah

"Kyaaa~~!" sementara Miku berteriak, banyak orang yang melihat kami. Sungguh memalukan!

.

.

* * *

"Rin-chan! Kenapa kau tarik aku?" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau datang lagi kesini? Bukannya kau sudah tunangan dengan Mikuo?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi dengan penuh emosi.

"Eh? Itu karena aku kangen dengan Rin-chan. Lagi pula Mikuo mengizinkanku kok!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar padaku. Lalu membentuk peace dengan tangannya.

_Geez… padahal kukira aku sudah tidak akan melihat makhluk freak ini lagi… Oh Kami-sama, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku…_

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ah kalau soal itu, Mikuo sudah mengaturnya… Aku akan tinggal di apartemen di lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya dibawah apartemenmu Rin. Hehe~"

_Wha? Sekarang dia malah tinggal dekat denganku? Oh Kami-sama…_

* * *

-_skip, pulang sekolah-_

"Rin-chan! Aku pulang duluan ya… Hari ini Mikuo-kun akan datang dan menginap di apartemenku~ _Mata ashita~" _ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku, lalu segera menghilang ditelan bumi.

_Geez… Siapa juga yang mau pulang bareng denganmu!_

"Hei Rin, sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Miku-san cukup baik ya" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _disampingku dengan tersenyum aneh padaku. Itu Len. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya senyumannya itu membuat semua emosi ku jadi hilang.

"Mmm… Jadi menurutmu begitu? Umm… Len"

"Ya?"

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Umm ya? Apa kau mau pulang bareng denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil padaku. Langsung saja wajahku merona.

"Wha? Ti-Tidak kok! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" bantahku dengan wajah merona.

"Hee~ Tapi dari wajahmu kau sepertinya tidak jujur~ Kau mau pulang bareng denganku kaa~n?"

"I-Itu! A-Aku… Sigh… baiklah kau menang tuan Kagamine…" ucapku, aku pun hanya bisa mengalah pada bocah shota ini. Dia pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan padaku.

Entah kenapa, senyum Len itu… lucu? Akh, apa yang kupikirkan!

Dan dengan agak lesu, aku pun mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Bersama Len. Sigh, aku sangat bodoh karena menanyainya tadi. Rin no baka!

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam. Ya itu karena tidak ada yang bisa kubicarakan dengannya. Dan dia pun sepertinya begitu.

Tapi kenapa jatung ku berdetak ga nentu begini ya? Apa aku sakit lagi? Dan perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya perasaan ini hanya muncul saat aku bersama dengan Len. Ini perasaan apa sih?

_TES_

_TES_

"Eh? Hujan?" ucapku pelan sambil melihat ke langit. Dan ternyata benar, hujan! Dan sekarang hujannya malah bertambah deras! Uwa~ Aku jadi basah kuyup

_GREP_

_Eh? Seseorang, lebih tepatnya Len menarik tanganku!_

"Jangan cuman bengong! Cepat cari tempat berteduh!" seru Len seraya menarik tanganku menuju tempat peristirahatan terdekat.

.

.

* * *

"Geez, kenapa malah hujan…" ucap Len. Sepertinya dia sebal karena hujan turun. "Rin kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Len setelah melihat ke arahku yang kini sedang menggigil karena baju yang basah.

"Ti-Tidak kok… aku cuman… ke-kedinginan…" ucapku sambil terus memeluk diriku sendiri. Udara begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang, aku merasa sangat kedinginan.

Dengan segera, Len membuka bajunya. Lalu dilepasnya kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang masih kering karena tertutup jas sekolah.

"Le-Len! Jangan buka baju sembarangan dong!" ucapku sambil menutup kedua mataku karena malu.

Wajahku terasa panas karena tadi tanpa sengaja kulihat Len yang sedang ganti baju. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dadanya itu sangat bidang dan lengannya terlihat cukup kekar. Padahal kupikir dia itu shota yang badannya biasa-biasa saja. Rupanya badannya itu sangat keren!

"Pakai ini, bisa-bisa kau demam karena memakai baju yang basah itu" ucap Len yang kini menyerahkan kemeja seragam sekolahnya padaku. Lalu dipakainya kembali jas sekolahnya yang basah, tapi tidak sebasah bajuku.

"Eh ta-tapi kan…" aku ingin menolak, mana bisa aku memakai baju seorang laki-laki!

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih? Bajumu itu basah kuyup, dan kau menggigil kedinginan. Jangan menolak, aku tidak ingin kalau kau sakit" ucap Len yang kemudian berdiri memunggungi ku.

_Apa dia… khawatir padaku?_

"Aku tidak akan melihat, jadi cepat ganti bajumu" ucapnya lagi. Aku melihat ada semburat merah dari wajahnya, apa dia malu ya?

"I-iya…" jawabku pelan. Tidak ada jalan lain selain memakai bajunya.

.

.

* * *

"Aku selesai Len, kau boleh berbalik" ucapku yang kini sudah memakai baju milik Len.

Ukuran bajunya kebesaran buatku, dan lengannya kepanjangan. Tidak kusangka kalau badannya selebar itu, bahkan tangannya, tidak kukira tangannya begitu panjang. Baju ini memiliki aroma tubuh Len, yang mirip dengan bau pisang. Entah kenapa aroma tubuhnya membuatku tenang dan merasa hangat.

Len pun duduk disampingku, lalu bersandar di tembok. Aku hanya melihatnya, namun tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa liat-liat? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya dengan wajah kusut. Sementara aku hanya menggeleng. Dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih padamu. Itu saja." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Len yang melihatku langsung merona lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ti-Tidak masalah kok…" ucapnya yang kini berwajah cukup merah.

Keheningan pun terjadi sampai…

"KYAA! SELAMATKAN AKUU!" pekikku begitu melihat kilat yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Ya, aku memang takut dengan kilat. Ada masalah?

"Pfft… Hahaha… Rin, tidak kusangka kalau kau takut dengan kilat… Hahaha" tawa Len padaku setelah aku memekik cukup keras.

"M-Mou! Setiap orang itu punya hal yang ditakuti kan?" tanyaku dengan sebal sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Sementara Len masih saja terus tertawa.

"Tapi kau benar-benar lucu Rin… Hahaha…"

_JLEGAARR_

"WAA! IBU TOLOONG!" pekik Len dengan keras begitu mendengar bunyi gemuruh yang sangat besar. Dia sampai menutup kedua telinganya.

"Pfft… Hahaha… Kau juga takut dengan gemuruh Len… Ahahaha… Lucu sekali reaksimu itu, hahaha… aduh lucu sekali bocah shota! Hahaha…"

"I-Itu kan… Umm… Baiklah kau menang! Aku juga takut dengan gemuruh! Puas? Dan jangan memanggilku shota!" bantahnya dengan nada sebal dan wajah yang merah karena malu telah ditertawakan. Kini dia terlihat sangat shota.

Pada akhirnya kami pun tertawa bersama mengenai reaksi kami terhadap kilat dan gemuruh.

Tawa, canda, kesenangan, baru kurasakan untuk pertama kalinya saat ini. Saat aku bersama dengan Len. Apa aku sudah sangat akrab dengannya? Aku tidak tahu.

.

.

* * *

Kami sudah duduk disini cukup lama, langit juga sudah mulai gelap. Tapi hujan masih saja deras, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Kulirik Len, dia tertidur sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok. Lucu sekali. Karena sisi jailku muncul, kudekati dia. Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencubit pipinya. Namun aat kusentuh pipinya, pipinya begitu panas!

Karena panik, kutempelkan tanganku didahinya. Dan dahinya sangat panas! Jangan-jangan dia demam?

"Ga-Gawat!" ucapku. Sementara Len masih tak sadarkan diri.

Apa karena dia meminjamkan bajunya padaku dan memakai jasnya yang basah itu? Siapapun yang memakai baju basah pada suhu udara yang dingin pasti demam kan? Ini semua… salahku!

"Bagaimana ini… kalau dia seperti ini terus demamnya akan semakin parah… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapku dengan paniknya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar panik karena Len yang sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"A-Aku harus membawanya pulang! Ta-Tapi kan…"

_Aku memang bisa membawanya pulang dengan sayapku, tapi terlalu beresiko! Kalau dia melihatku bagaimana?_

_Cih, tidak ada cara lain! Aku harus menolong Len!_

Dengan segera, ku ucapkan sebuah mantra. Dan kalung hitam di leherku pun bersinar. Seketika, aku berubah wujud menjadi wujud Shinigami. Dengan sayap hitam yang besar.

Lalu dengan segera kugendong Len yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan _bridal style. _Dan dengan segera aku pun terbang menembus hujan yang lebat sambil membawa Len. Ini cukup sulit karena hujan semakin deras dan aku harus menjaga agar Len tidak terkena hujan.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya aku sampai di apartemenku. Lalu kuletakkan Len yang sakit di ranjangku. Untunglah dia masih belum sadar. Dengan cepat, aku kembali ke wujud semula.

Aku pun segera menelpon Miku. Untuk saat seperti ini yang bisa kuharapkan cuman Miku.

"_Halo Rin-chan? Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?" _tanya Miku diseberang sana.

"Miku, apa kau punya baju cowok? Ada Mikuo kan? Pinjamkan bajunya padaku! Cepat!" ucapku dengan paniknya.

"_Eh? Untuk apa kau mau pinjam bajunya?" _tanya Miku lagi.

"Itu tidak penting Miku! Sekarang cepatlah antar bajunya ke apartemenku! Aku membutuhkannya!" ucapku lagi dengan agak membentak pada Miku.

"_I-Iya" _dan dia pun memutuskan sambungannya. Aku pun mengambil baju ganti dan mengganti baju Len yang kupakai dengan bajuku. Lalu segera kuhampiri Len yang masih tertidur di kasurku. Lalu kusentuh lagi keningnya, panas! Bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

_TING TONG_

_Ah itu Miku!_

Dengann segera kubuka pintu apartemenku, rupanya tidak hanya Miku, tapi Mikuo juga.

"Rin-chan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku dengan Mikuo disampingnya dan menyerahkan bajunya.

"Ke-Ketua, maaf aku pinjam bajunya" ucapku sambil membungkuk pada Mikuo.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Rin, santai saja" ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Ceritakan padaku Rin-chan" ucap Miku lagi.

"I-Itu… sebenarnya…" dan aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada Miku dan Mikuo. Mengenai Len yang sedang sakit.

"O gitu, bilang dari tadi dong… Umm… Mikuo-kun~"

"A-Apa Miku-chan?" tanya Mikuo yang kaget dan merona karena Miku telah memanggilnya dengan manja.

"Tolong gantiin bajunya Kagamine-kun ya~ Masa Rin-chan yang gantiin bajunya Kagamine-kun, pliss _darling_~" bujuk Miku dengan manjanya dan _puppy eyes_. Dan Mikuo terpaksa menuruti permintaan _darling_nya itu.

Dan Mikuo pun menyuruh kami untuk keluar sebentar. _Syukurlah…_

"_Nee _Rin-chan, kau segitu cemasnya sama Len-kun ya?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba yang lansung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"E-Eh? E-Enggak kok" elakku, tapi Miku malah tersenyum jahil padaku.

"Hee~ Gitu…"

"Sudah selesai. Rin, aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu" ucap Mikuo yang telah membuka pintu. "Miku-chan tunggu sebentar ya"

.

.

* * *

"Ada apa Ketua?" tanyaku pada Mikuo.

"Rin, apa kau menyukai Kagamine-kun?" tanya Mikuo langsung. Spontan saja aku langsung kaget.

"Hah? Aku? Dengan Len? Tentu saja tidak ketua!" bantahku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau masih mengingat janji sebagai Shinigami rupanya… Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, dan rawat Kagamine-kun." Dan Mikuo pun langsung meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke arah Miku.

"Rin-chaaann~~ Aku pulang dulu ya~ Sampai jumpa besok~" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku pun hanya membalas dengan lambaian kecil.

Dengan segera aku masuk ke apartemenku lalu mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Lalu aku pun segera menghampiri Len yang masih tertidur. Segera ku kompres keningnya dengan handuk basah. Setidaknya itu yang biasa kulakukan kalau aku demam. Mudah-mudahan berhasil.

Kulirik jam di mejaku, sudah jam 10 malam. Sudah selarut itukah? Dan hujan masih juga belum berhenti.

Lalu kulihat wajah Len yang masih merah karena demam, lalu kupegang keningnya dengan kanaku. Masih panas, tapi masih agak mendingan. Dan satu lagi, kuharap Len tidak kaget saat dia bangun.

Sepertinya aku harus bergadang malam ini… Tapi tak apa, besok kan hari Minggu…

* * *

**~~ To be Continued~~**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Review Please...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	6. Len have a girlfriend?

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: Langsung disclaimer aja ya…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Len have… a girl friend?**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Huh, apa ini yang dikepalaku? Sesuatu yang basah._

Kubuka mataku yang berat perlahan. Lalu kuambil sesuatu itu dari kepalaku. Ternyata sebuah handuk. Aku pun mulai mengamati sekeliling.

_Ini… dimana?_

Aku pun bangkit dari tidurku, saat itulah aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur di tepi tempat tidur dengan pulasnya.

_Rin? Apa aku demam semalam? Apa ini apartemen Rin? Apa dia yang merawatku?_

Dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tanganku, itu tangannya Rin. Kelihatannya dia bergadang semalaman untuk merawatku.

"Uh… Ah Len, kau sudah bangun…" ucap gadis itu yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"I-Iya… Umm… Rin, kau yang mengganti bajuku?" tanyaku setelah aku sadar bahwa aku sudah berganti baju dengan sweater biru.

"E-Eh? Tidak kok! Itu Ket-, maksudku Mikuo yang menggantinya!" balas Rin dengan gelalapan.

"Mikuo? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan! Dia itu pacarnya Miku! Dan itu bajunya, aku kemarin meminjamnya karena bajumu itu basah dan kau demam" balas Rin lagi.

"Oh… Kalau begitu, terima kasih Rin…" ucapku sambil memberi senyum tipis pada Rin yang masih terduduk di lantai dekat tempat tidur.

"E-Eh? Sa-sama-sama, bukan hal yang penting" jawabnya dengan wajah yang mulai merona. Apa dia malu?

"Ehm… Kalau begitu aku akan pulang, tidak enak rasanya kalau terus berada di sini" ucapku pelan. Aku memang merasa tidak enak kalau harus berdiam disini lama-lama. Dan aku juga sudah merepotkan Rin.

"O-Oh… terserah mu saja…" balasnya pelan, mungkin dia agak sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu… Sampaikan terima kasih ku pada Mikuo karena sudah meminjamkan bajunya, akan aku kembalikan secepatnya" ucapku lagi saat sudah berada di ambang pintu apartemen Rin.

"I-Iya…" balasnya pelan.

* * *

Aku pun segera melangkah pergi dari apartemen Rin. Saat aku sudah berada di lantai bawah, tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Moshi-moshi Len-chan~" _ucap seseorang diseberang sana dengan semangatnya. Su-Suara ini…

"Ka-Kau…" ucapku dengan pelan karena sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang telah menelponku.

"_Kau masih ingat denganku rupanya Len-chan~ Kukira kau tidak ingat~" _ucap seseorang itu dengan manjanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau kan pacarku. Kenapa tiba-tiba menelponku?" tanyaku pada orang itu dengan agak ceria.

"_Ah, aku hanya memberi tahu bahwa aku juga akan menyusulmu ke Jepang~ Aku merindukanmu~" _balas orang itu lagi.

"Eh? Kau juga akan ke sini? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ehm, iya… aku juga rindu denganmu… Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Hari ini~" _balasnya.

"Eh? Hari ini? Kalau begitu biar kujemput!"

"_Tidak usah Len-chan, nanti merepotkanmu"_

"Hei, aku pacarmu ingat? Sudah sepatutnya aku begitu"

"_Fufu, kau tidak berubah, masih lucu dan bersemangat… Baiklah kalau begitu, jemput aku jam 1 siang ya. Sampai jumpa nanti Lenny~"_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" dan aku pun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

_Tidak kusangka dia juga akan datang, dasar gadis ini…_

Dan aku pun segera berangkat menuju apartemenku. Untuk istirahat dan sarapan.

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

"_Hei, aku pacarmu ingat? Sudah sepatutnya aku begitu_"

"Fufu, kau tidak berubah, masih lucu dan bersemangat… Baiklah kalau begitu, jemput aku jam 1 siang ya. Sampai jumpa nanti Lenny~"

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa_" dan Len pun memutuskan panggilannya.

"Len, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu…" ucapku pelan.

"Nona, beberapa jam lagi kita akan sampai di Jepang" ucap seorang pramugari pesawat padaku.

"Ah iya, terima kasih" balasku sambil tersenyum padanya.

_Aku… merindukanmu Len…_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Sigh. Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan ya? Len sudah pergi, mandi… sudah, sarapan… sudah. Huh, bosan. Apa aku berkunjung ke apartemen Miku saja ya?_

Dengan agak malas, aku pun segera menuju ke apartemen Miku.

_TOK TOK_

"Ya, tunggu sebentar… Eh? Rin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Miku yang kini berpakaian dengan sangat rapi.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa sih, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ah, kami akan pergi jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, kemana Mikuo?" tanya Miku pada Mikuo yang kini menggandeng dua koper besar berwarna tosca.

"Ke Amerika Miku, masa kau lupa?" ucap Mikuo dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"He~ Enaknya… O iya aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, ku antar kalian sampai bandara ya?" tanyaku.

"Hee~ Tumben Rin-chan baik…" ucap Miku dengan nada mengejek.

"Hmph, ya sudah kalau tidak mau" ucapku sebal sambil menggembungkan pipi. Miku yang melihatku langsung cengengesan gaje.

"Ehehe, gomen… Boleh kok, tapi masih lama, kami berangkat jam 1 siang… Sekarang kan masih jam 11" ujar Miku.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Tunggu aku ya!" dan aku pun segera melesat ke apartemenku untuk berganti baju.

* * *

-_skip, di bandara-_

"Rin-chan, kami berangkat dulu ya. Kalau kau kangen aku telepon saja" ucap Miku sambil memlukku.

_Eleh, kangen apaan? Aku malah senang kalau kau pergi._

"Ahaha iya…" ucapku dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Rin, tugasmu sudah aku atur, tinggal kau lihat saja _e-mail _dariku." Ucap Mikuo menambahkan.

"Baik Ketua" balasku dengan hormat.

"Tidak usah panggil Ketua, panggil Mikuo saja"

"Ah baiklah, Mikuo" ucapku lagi.

"Rin-chan, sampai jumpa lagi~~~" ucap Miku yang sudah berjalan menuju pesawat sambil melambaikan sapu tangannya padaku dengan lebaynya.

Aku pun hanya membalas dengan lambaian kecil. Dan berangkatlah sudah kedua sejoli itu. Akhirnya aku bebas dari mereka. Fuhh…

Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa keliling-keliling bandara ini dulu untuk membeli minum.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Kini aku sudah berada di bandara, untuk menjemput orang, maksudku gadis itu. Menurut pemberitahuan pesawatnya sudah mendarat. Tapi dimana dia? Walaupun dia manis dan baik, dia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan. Ah iya, kutelpon saja.

"_Moshi-moshi Len-chan?"_

"Aa, moshi-moshi, dimana kau?"

"_Umm… sepertinya aku berada di dekat penjual minum. Cepat jemput aku, aku takut sendiri nih~"_

"Baiklah, aku cukup dekat dengan lokasimu, tunggu sebentar ya"

Dan aku pun mulai mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yummy, jus jeruk memang enak~" aku pun dengan senangnya meminum jus jeruk yang barusan kubeli. Aku pun terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekitar hingga…

_BRUUK_

"Aduh!" aku terjatuh ke lantai karena menabrak seseorang, dan parahnya lagi, jus jerukku tumpah ke bajuku. Aku pun mulai mencoba untuk membersihkannya.

"I-Ittai~" ucap orang yang kutabrak tadi. "Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu sambil memberi uluran tangan padaku. Aku pun meraihnya.

"I-Iya aku tidak apa-ap…" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

Mata bulat nan lentik yang berwarna keemasan. Rambut panjang berwarna cream yang ujungnya berwarna seperti pelangi. Bibir kecil nan manis yang berwarna pink. Tubuh mungil. Baju khas lolita dan boneka kelinci itu.

"Ka-Kau kan… Mayu!" seruku tidak percaya dengan siapa yang kulihat. Sementara gadis yang bernama Mayu itu tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, ini aku Mayu. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa Rin-chan~ Aku kangen denganmu~" dan dia pun memelukku dari samping.

"Mayu-chaaann~~" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde _dan ber_ponytail _datang menghampiri kami. Lho? Itu kan… Len? Mayu pun melepas pelukannya padaku dan beralih memeluk Len.

"Len-chaan~ Kau akhirnya datang, aku rindu denganmu~" ucap Mayu dengan manja sambil masih memluk Len. Len pun menoleh ke arahku.

"R-Rin?" ucapnya pelan. Mungkin dia kaget dengan adanya aku disini.

"Hee~ Jadi kalian berdua saling kenal ya?" tanya Mayu sambil tersenyum manis pada kami berdua.

"Iya… Dia teman sekelasku" jawab Len pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Rin?" tanyanya padaku.

"Eh, aku… mengantar Miku dan Mikuo pergi berlibur ke Amerika" jawabku pelan dan malu, karena bajuku yang kini belepotan oleh jus.

"He~ Jadi Rin ini teman sekelasmu. Apa benar begitu Rin?" tanya Mayu padaku. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Mayu, kau siapanya Len? Kenapa memanggil Len dengan chan?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Len belum memberi tahu? Aku kan pacarnya Len-chan~ Iya kan Len~~" ucap Mayu dengan manja, sementara Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

Mendengar ucapan Mayu tadi, tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Seperti ada puluhan pisau yang menancap di jantungku. Len… sudah… punya pacar?

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sakit mendengar bahwa Len sudah punya pacar?

Sementara dengan senyum yang amat manis, Mayu terus memeluk lengan Len dengan mesra. Sementara Len juga tersenyum penuh arti pada Mayu. Ini semua…membuat jantungku sakit.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

**(a/n: Mayu itu bukan OC, melainkan upcoming Vocaloid 3. Silahkan lihat seputar Mayu di ".com/wiki/Mayu" dan "") Untuk ngeliat gambar Mayu, liat aja gambar profil saya)**

* * *

Ichigo: It's time to ngebales review dari reviewer yang ga login~~

* * *

**kito athena:**

Eh? I-Itu karena mereka berdua sudah sama-sama immortal, makanya mereka tunangan…

Kecuali kalau yang satunya gak immortal baru gak boleh, gitu...

Ok! Salam kenal juga Kito-chan~~ Thanks for review~~

**Sakura Kyouko:**

Ehehe… Iya, ya gitu deh…

Baca lanjutannya aja deh~~

Thanks for review~~

**Rani Konako:**

Hehe~ Ada pulsa langsung di giles aja ini fic /plak!

Iya, mungkin hatinya udah agak mencair kaya eskrim…

Update soon~ Thx for review~~

* * *

Ok, segitu dulu… Setelah membaca fic ini, mohon my beloved readers memberikan review…

Its my energy…

* * *

.

.

Review Please…

.

.


	7. Mayu

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: Hai semua~ Maaf, akhir-akhir ini saia lagi galau, makanya ceritanya mungkin jadi agak gaje… Gomen~ m(-_-)m

Mayu: Tidak apa-apa Author! Aku malah senang karena setelah dua hari setelah debut kau langsung memasukkan ku kedalam fic ini~ *meluk Author*

Ichigo: Owh Mayu~ Kau idolaku~ *bales meluk*

Rin: Ehem! Dari pada kalian buat iklan axis, mendingan kalian baca disclaimer!

Ichigo: Ogah ah, kamu aja Rin~ Aku sedang asik meluk Mayu~

Rin: Tapi jaminan jeruk sebulan lho!

Ichigo: Iya iya, aman itu… Mayu, nyanyi dong~

Mayu: Ok! *nyanyi Caramel Sugar*

Ichigo: owh Mayu~

Rin: Readers, maap, mereka obatnya abis… Ok, disclaimer…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC, unsur Gore  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Mayu**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Eh? Len belum memberi tahu? Aku kan pacarnya Len-chan~ Iya kan Len~~" ucap Mayu dengan manja, sementara Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

Mendengar ucapan Mayu tadi, tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Seperti ada puluhan pisau yang menancap di jantungku. Len… sudah… punya pacar?

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sakit mendengar bahwa Len sudah punya pacar?

Sementara dengan senyum yang amat manis, Mayu terus memeluk lengan Len dengan mesra. Sementara Len juga tersenyum penuh arti pada Mayu. Ini semua…membuat jantungku sakit.

"Ahaha… aku baru tahu kalau Len sudah punya pacar…" ucapku sambil tertawa. Namun tawa ini sungguh kupaksakan dengan hati yang terasa tercabik-cabik.

Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi sakit begini?

"Ah iya Rin-chan, bajumu kotor, ikut aku ya…" ajak Mayu padaku.

"Eh? Ke-Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Lho? Kenapa Rin-chan bisa lupa? Ayahku kan pemilik perusahaan industri di Jepang yang merambah dalam banyak bidang. Dan salah satu yang terbesar ya, industri pakaian. Ayo ikut saja" ajak Mayu lagi sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku pun hanya mengikuti keinginan Mayu. Sementara Len berjalan bergandengan dengannya. Mereka kelihatan… sangat bahagia.

* * *

-_skip-_

"Semuanya! Aku pulang!" seru Mayu dengan semangat saat membuka pintu butik miliknya. Spontan saja, semua pegawai yang ada disana langsung kaget dan mengerumuni Mayu.

"Mayu-sama! Okaerinasai!" seru mereka. Mereka kelihatan senang sekali ketika Mayu datang.

"Ahaha… sudah lama tidak jumpa semuanya. Bagaimana keadaan disini? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Mayu-sama" ucap semua pegawai serentak. "Ada perlu apa Mayu-sama datang kesini? Apapun itu akan kami lakukan semaksimal mungkin untuk Mayu-sama" tambah mereka.

Melihat senyum dan semangat dari semua pegawai ini, sepertinya Mayu ini memang orang yang sangat baik dan penting buat mereka.

"Ah, aku punya teman. Tapi sayang sekali tadi kami bertabrakan dan jus jeruk miliknya tumpah. Jadi tolong pilihkan baju terbaik untuknya ya, dan buat dia menjadi secantik mungkin. Aku juga akan ganti baju" ucap Mayu.

"Baiklah Mayu-sama! Soal ini serahkan pada kami!" ucap sekelompok pegawai perempuan yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Yang satu berambut panjang berwarna perak yang mengarah ke warna pink dengan iris mata berwarna biru, disebelahnya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah cherry panjang dengan iris mata yang senada, dan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut biru muda yang panjang dengan iris mata yang senada pula.

"Terima kasih, IA, Miki dan Ring. Rin kuserahkan pada kalian. Nah Rin, ikuti saja mereka ya. Aku juga akan memilih baju." Ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikuti ke tiga pegawai tersebut.

Saat aku di ruang ganti, dari kejauhan aku melihat Mayu yang sedang memilih baju dengan Len. Sepertinya ia bertanya padanya tentang baju apa yang cocok untuknya. Mereka kelihatan senang sekali. Dan itu membuatku sakit.

* * *

-_skip-_

"Mayu-sama! Nona Rin sudah selesai!" ucap ketiga gadis itu secara serentak sambil membuka tirai ruang ganti. Disana telah berdiri Rin yang sudah diganti bajunya.

Dia memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan pita besar berwarna pink ditengahnya, lalu cardigan dengan warna pink yang agak tua. Lalu mini skirt berwarna hitam dengan renda pink dan sepatu heels berwarna hitam. Rambutnya diikat kecik kesamping dengan pita pink dan poninya diberi jepit mawar berwarna pink. Wajahnya dirias dengan warna lembut yang membuatnya kini bagaikan seorang model.

"Hwaa~ Kau cantik sekali Rin-chan! Len, Rin-chan cantik kan?" tanya Mayu dengan bangga pada Len. Dan Len pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kau pantas sekali memakai baju itu Rin" ucapnya. Dan ucapannya itu membuatku merona. Tapi kusembunyikan dengan menundukkan wajahku.

"Kalau aku bagaimana Len? Kau belum memberikan pendapatmu tentang penampilanku~" ucap Mayu dengan manja.

Mayu kini memakai gaun bertema lolita berwarna pink muda dengan renda hitam. Rambutnya diurai dan memakai bando yang senada dengan bajunya dengan pita berwarna hitam di sebelah kanan. Di lehernya terdapat choker yang senada dengan permata berbentuk hati yang menggantung. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan yang membalut jarinya hingga pergelangan tangannya dengan pita hitam dan sepatu tinggi berwarna hitam yang mengkilat. Mayu kelihatan, bahkan mirip sekali dengan sebuah boneka.

"Tentu saja Mayu kelihatan sangat cantik. Baju apapun yang kau pakai, pasti membuatmu kelihatan manis" ucap Len sambil mengusapkan tangannya kekepala Mayu.

"Ah, Lenny, kau membuatku malu~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara Len hanya tertawa kecil. "Um… baiklah kalau begitu. Rin, kau kami antar saja ya?" tanya Mayu dengan sopan padaku.

"E-Eh? Tapi baju ini…" ucapku gugup sambil menunjuk baju yang kupakai.

"Ah~ Tenang saja, itu semua sudah kubayar. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari teman lama." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan akupun beserta Mayu dan Len pergi bersama dengan menggunakan limosin mililk keluarga Mayu. Aku pun diantarnya ke apartemenku. Sebelum aku beranjak pergi, Mayu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"_Nee _Rin-chan, aku akan menemuimu nanti malam. Kita ngobrol, sudah lama kan kita tidak mengobrol? Jaa ne~" dia pun akhirnya menutup kaca mobilnya dan melesat dengan limosinnya dengan Len yang juga berada di dalam.

Dengan lesu, aku pun berjalan menuju apartemenku. Dan melihat diriku sendiri melalui pantulan cermin.

"A-Aku… kenapa?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil menatap sedih pantulan diriku. Lalu teringat kembali di kepalaku tentang kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan Mayu dan Len. Mereka kelihatan sangat bahagia dan serasi. Sedangkan aku? Aku mungkin hanya penghalang di antara mereka.

Tanpa kusadari, sesuatu yang bening dan hangat mengalir dari mataku menuju pipiku. Apa ini?

Aku pun menyentuh cairan itu dengan kedua tanganku. Dan melihatnya dengan kaget.

"A-Aku… Menangis? Ti-Tidak mungkin…"ucapku pelan.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah menangis. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ada Shinigami yang menangis. Padahal kami begitu heartless, padahal aku begitu heartless dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa hatiku jadi sakit saat melihat Mayu dan Len?

"Apa aku… apa aku… menyukai… Len? Apa hatiku luluh terhadap Len?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil masih menatap cermin.

Aku pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Len! Aku tidak boleh menyukai bahkan mencintainya! Walaupun hati ini sakit, tapi seumur hidup, aku tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah menyukai manusia!

Aku sudah berjanji, janjiku sebagai Shinigami. Bahwa kami tidak boleh menyukai manusia. Karena kami adalah makhluk immortal sedangkan mereka tidak. Jika sampai terjadi maka hukum yang ada akan bergeser dan akan terjadi kekacauan. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin mengacaukannya hanya gara-gara perasaanku ini pada Len.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa kusadari, langit sudah berganti mejadi hitam. Matahari sudah tertidur dan digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang. Sudah malam.

Aku pun menghapus air mata yang ada dan segera mandi dan mengganti bajuku.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Tanpa disadari oleh Rin. Semua yang ia katakan terdengar oleh seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik jendela miliknya. Sambil melayang dia tertawa kecil.

"He~ Tidak kusangka kalau dia seperti itu~ Fufu~" dan sosok itu pun segera menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

* * *

"Fiuh… Segar sekali, um… apa ada _e-mail _dari ketua ya?" Rin yang telah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian pun langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan melihat kotak surat. Ada satu _e-mail._

Lalu dibacanya secara teliti surat itu. Spontan saja, isi _e-mail _membuat Rin kaget.

Tanpa diduga-duga, seseorang membuka jendelanya dengan keras. Dan orang itu masuk ke dalam apartemen Rin. Rin pun bertambah kaget karena melihat siapa yang datang.

Orang itu pun mendarat di lantai apartemen Rin dengan perlahan. Dan di pandanginya Rin yang sedang kaget.

"Kau sedang apa Rin-chan?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah polos.

"MA-MAYU! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!" teriak Rin. Namun Mayu malah cengengesan.

"Hehe~ Maaf, aku hanya bersemangat karena sudah lama aku tidak ketemu dengan Rin" ucap Mayu dengan wajah inosen.

"Setidaknya masuklah lewat pintu! Bukan lewat jendela!" bentak Rin lagi.

"Hey kau mengigau apa? Aku ini Shinigami! Mana ada Shinigami datang lewat pintu! Dasar Baka! Dan sifatmu sama sekali belum berubah, kau masih suka teriak-teriak" ucap Mayu lagi.

"Geez… baiklah baiklah nona Mayu, kau menang. Puas?" ucap Rin mengalah, dia pun bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rin dengan wajah sebal.

"Tentu saja mengenai _e-mail _dari Ketua Mikuo. Kau sudah membacanya kan?" tanya Mayu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya iya, sudah kubaca. Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Umm… Itu karena… aku yang memintanya pada Ketua. Hehe~" ucap Mayu sambil tertawa kecil dan memamerkan gigi putihnya. Rin pun bengong karena tidak percaya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hei Hei… apa kau lupa tentang siapa aku? Kalau kau ingat, itu jawabannya" ucap Mayu dengan wajah sebal dan berkacak pinggang.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Di-Dia benar… Shinigami seperti dia pasti dengan mudahnya mendapat izin dari Ketua.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena Mayu ini adalah setengah Shinigami dan setengah manusia. Orang seperti Mayu ini hanya ada satu setiap 10.000 tahun. Setengah Shinigami dan setengah manusia adalah makhluk yang benar-benar langka.

Mereka memiliki kemampuan sebagai Shinigami melebihi Shinigami normal, namun mereka juga manusia karena memiliki hati dan mempunyai perasaan layaknya manusia normal. Mereka menjadi Shinigami sejak pertama kali mereka dilahirkan. Bukan seperti kami yang harus mati dulu dan melakukan kontrak.

Pangkat mereka adalah yang paling tinggi dari semua Shinigami yang ada, bahkan melebihi Ketua Mikuo. Kekuatan mereka juga tidak pernah diragukan. Oleh karena itu, Mayu ini sangat disegani, bahkan oleh Mikuo.

"I-Iya… aku ingat" aku pun hanya pasrah. Sementara Mayu tersenyum dengan manis walaupun kelihatan seperti seorang pembunuh. O iya, aku lupa bilang. Mayu itu… yandere.

Tapi, walaupun dia yandere. Sebenarnya Mayu itu baik. Dia sahabatku sejak lama. Tapi karena ada urusan, dia harus pindah ke Amerika. Dan aku sangat kaget ketika dia kembali lagi ke Jepang.

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya Rin… apa kau menyukai Len?" tanya Mayu dengan sinis namun nada mengejek. Kini wajah Yandere nan isengnya muncul. Aku pun langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"E-Eh?"

"Jangan hanya 'eh?' jawab pertanyaanku!" dia pun menekankan nada bicaranya. Dia pun menggembungkan pipinnya.

"Ti-Tidak kok! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Len! Mana mungkin aku menyukai manusia!" bantahku.

"Hem... itu bagus. Kau memang tidak mungkin menyukai Len, dia kan pacarku. Lagi pula kau kan Shinigami sejati." ucap Mayu sambil tersenyu manis. "Ah~ Ayo cepat ganti bajumu! Aku mau lihat baju Shinigami mu!" ucapnya dengan ceria. Kini dia langsung berubah menjadi sangat manis.

Mayu itu memiliki dua kepribadian, jika dia sudah jadi yandere, dia bisa jadi sangat sadis dan mengerikan, namun dia bisa jadi sangat manis, bersahabat dan baik hati, serta menolong siapa saja. Anak ini sungguh memusingkan.

Sama seperti diriku, Mayu juga memakai baju Shinigami miliknya sendiri. Memakai baju lolita berwarna hitam…

**(a/n: karena panjang, langsung aja lihat baju officialnya Mayu, tapi speaker di topinya diganti jadi topi hitam, trus kancing bajunya yang kayak pengatur volume jadi kancing hitam biasa. Selebihnya itu yang dipakai Mayu buat baju Shinigaminya)**

O iya, Mayu ini menggunakan kapak hitam yang memiliki ukiran indah sebagai senjatanya. Supaya senada dengan bajunya, dia memasangkan pita merah pada kapaknya. Katanya sih biar lebih imut.

Setelah berubah dalam wujud Shinigami, aku dan Mayu pun terbang keluar dari apartemen dengan sayap hitam kami. Lalu mencari target kami berikutnya.

Ah, aku lupa. Tugas yang di berikan Ketua Mikuo itu, aku harus bekerja sama layaknya partner dengan Mayu. Target kami pun dibagi.

Dan Mayu mempersilahkanku untuk memulai duluan.

"Kalau tidak salah targetnya itu… umm…" aku pun mulai mengingat nama targetku. "Ah, Meiko-sensei! Yess! Akhirnya ajalnya tiba!" seruku.

"Dasar, sampai segitunya…" ucap Mayu dengan wajah datar.

"Ya iyalah, kalau dia tidak ada, pasti sekolah akan menjadi menyenangkan!" seruku. Mayu pun hanya ber'oh' ria padaku. Geez…

* * *

-_skip-_

Akhirnya, kami pun sampai di rumah Meiko-sensei. Seperti biasa, dia mabuk-mabukkan dengan belasan botol sake di atas meja. Sepertinya dia ketiduran karena mabuk berat. Ini akan mudah.

Dalam sekali tebasan, sabitku tercinta sudah menembus dadanya. Lalu kulepas sabitku dan mulai menusuk-nusukkan sabitku ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara Mayu sedang sibuk menghaluskan kukunya di sofa, seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Sudah selesai? Tanganku sudah gatal nih" ucapnya dengan wajah malas.

"Iya iya nona, ini juga sudah selesai. Ayo pergi." Ucapku dengan wajah sebal.

Kami pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah target Mayu. Targetnya, Akita Neru, teman sekelasku yang dikenal sebagai phone freak.

"Kau lihat saja dari luar, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu" ucapnya. Ya, akupun hanya menurut.

Dimasukinya kamar Neru. Neru sendiri masih asik dengan handphonenya.

"Permisi~" ucap Mayu dengan manis. Disembunyikannya saya miliknya agar dia bebas bergerak.

"Ya?" tanya Neru tidak peduli sambil masih asik dengan hp nya.

"Aku cuman mau bilang bahwa sekarang adalah ajalmu, Neru-chan~" ucap Mayu lagi denga wajah semanis mungkin.

"Oh… E-Eh? A-Apa?" tadinya dia acuh saja, tapi dia tersadar akan perkataan Mayu. Saat dia melihat Mayu yang manis, wajah manis Mayu langsung berubah menjadi wajah Yanderenya.

"Saatnya kau… MATI!" lalu dengan sekali tebas, kapaknya langsung memotong leher Neru. Sehingga kepanya terlempar, sementara tubuhnya yang tanpa kepala itu langsung terjatuh di lantai dengan darah yang langsung mengalir dengan deras.

"HAHAHA! MATI KAU! MATI!" Mayu pun berteriak layaknya maniak. Lalu di pungutnya kepala Neru. Matanya masih melotot karena dia langsung ditebas oleh Mayu.

"Hee~ Matamu cantik!" ucapnya. Lalu di congkelnya kedua bola mata Neru dengan jarinya. Lalu dengan kapaknya, di tusuk-tusuknya kedua mata itu sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi… HAHAHA!" sekali lagi, dia tertawa dengan histeris.

Rambut Neru langsung di botakinya dan kepalanya di belah dengan kapaknya. Tubuhnya langsung di mutilasi hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Darah pun berserakan di mana-mana. Tangan Mayu bahkan sepenuhnya tertutup oleh darah.

Dia tidak merasa jijik dengan darah itu, malahan dijilatinya darah itu layanknya pecandu.

"Darah anak-anak muda sekarang memang enak~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku sendiri bahkan dibuat merinding dengan kebrutalan yang dilakukan oleh Mayu. Setelah selesai dia pun menghampiriku yang masih melayang di luar.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmati pertunjukkannya?" ucapnya dengan wajah yanderenya yang cantik namun membunuh.

"Tentu, Mayu" ucapku. Dia pun tersenyum sinis. Namun setelah beberapa lama, wajahnya kembali seperti semula, manis seperti boneka.

"Aw~ Rin-chan, aku mengantuk sekali~" ucapnya sambil menguap. Aku pun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa di sekolah~" dan dia pun langsung melesat pergi entah kemana. Aku pun tersentak.

"Se-Sekolah? Jangan-jangan… dia juga akan kesekolah?" ucapku pada diri sendiri dengan histeris.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Ini balesan review buat **Rani-chan** yang lagi beli coklat

Eh? Jangan? Yah, padahal roadrollernya udah siap…

Tehe~ Iya Mayu ama Lenny~ Mayu, oh Mayu~~

Ok, update ASAP! Dan Rani jangan lupa beli obat biar penyakit gilanya ga kambuh!

Jaa~ Arigatou for update~~!

* * *

Ichigo: Minna, reviewnya yea~~

.

.

Review Please...

.

.


	8. Who That Boy?

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna~ Gimana? Kangen sama saia yang moe ini ga? *dilindes roda rora*

Rin: Mimpi! *author jadi gepeng, hidup lagi*

Ichigo: Ya deh… Segitunya dirimu pada diriku…

Rin: Ga usah lebay lu author! *nembakin pake biji jeruk*

Ichigo: *benjol* Haah, yaudah cuman mau ngasih tau kalo di chap ini bagian Rin cuman dikit

Rin: Heck! Kok gitu?

Ichigo: Lu ja'at, lo gue end! No jeruk for U!

Rin: Ma- MAMAAA! *mewek ke kolong jembatan*

Ichigo: Sigh, dasar Mikan Baka… Yaudah disclaimer langsung

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton. Ampe tahun 3000 juga saia ga akan pernah jadi Vocaloid!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, Humor(?)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Who That Boy?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hajimemashite, Nijine Mayu desu~" ucap seorang gadis berambut pelangi panjang dengan senyum yang memukau seisi kelas.

"Nijine-san ini pindahan dari Amerika, dia blasteran Amerika dan Jepang" jelas Meiko-sensei.

"Mohon bantuannya~" ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum manis. Seisi kelas pun langsung _nose bleed _melihat senyum Mayu yang mematikan itu.

"Ni-Nijine…-san… du-duduk di samping Kagamine-kun… Ukh…" jelas Meiko-sensei yang memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Hai" Mayu pun langsung duduk di samping Kagamine-kun. Dia pun menatap Mayu dengan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Ohayou Len-chan, aku senang kita bisa duduk berdekatan~" ucap Mayu sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Len.

* * *

-_skip, waktu istirahat-_

"Nijine-san, mau kutemani ke kantin?" ucap ketua kelas, Ted. Namun tiba-tiba cowok lain datang, kali ini berambut tosca, Mikuo. "Jangan! Denganku saja! Mau ya, ya ya?" "Eh! Aku aja! Aku lebih ganteng dan cute dari mereka berdua!" ucap cowok berambut oranye, Lui.

Namun Mayu hanya tersenyum manis dan menjawab. "Gomennasai, aku akan pergi ke kantin dengan pacarku~" ucapnya. Spontan saja semua cowok yang mendengar perkataan Mayu menoleh.

"WHAT? MAYU UDAH PUNYA PACAR? SIAPA?" seru mereka semua dengan suara yang melebihi TOA masjid.

"Iya sudah, dan pacarku Len-chan~" ucap Mayu dengan manis sambil merangkul lengan Len yang duduk disampingnya. Spontan saja, seluruh cewek minus Rin yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan seluruh cowok yang ada hanya bisa terkaget-kaget tidak percaya.

"WHAT? LEN-SAMA PACARAN SAMA MAYU?" seru mereka semua. Sementara Mayu hanya tersenyum manis dan Len hanya diam saja. Begitu pula dengan Rin, ia seolah acuh-tak-acuh.

"Iya, kami pacaran sudah lama. Apa Len-chan tidak memberi tahu~?" tanya Mayu dengan manisnya. Dan mereka semua menggeleng.

"Hmm~ Ya sudah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan? Len-chan, ayo" dan Mayu pun menarik Len untuk pergi bersamanya menuju kantin.

Sementara para fans Len dan Mayu yang baru dibentuk pun langsung kecewa berat. Mengetahui bahwa pujaan hati mereka telah ada yang punya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Hei Mayu, apa tidak apa-apa memberitahukan mereka?" ucapku pada Mayu yang masih merangkul lenganku dengan manja.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bersamamu semua itu tidak apa-apa Len" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau yang bilang begitu" ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Mayu.

-_skip, di kantin-_

"Lenny~ Aku akan ambil makanan dulu ya~" ucap Mayu, dia pun segera meninggalkanku di meja kantin.

Aku pun menunggu Mayu sambil memakan pancake pisangku. Dan pada saat itu aku melihat gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu sedang celingukan mencari tempat duduk.

"Rin! Sini!" panggilku. Orang yang kupanggil pun segera menoleh ke arahku dan menghampiriku.

"Ah, iya… Umm… kemana Mayu?" tanya Rin sambil memegangi nampan yang berisi parfait jeruk.

"Oh, dia sedang ngambil makanan" balasku singkat. "Ngapain bengong disitu, buruan duduk" ucapku lagi.

"E-Eh… Iya…" balas Rin dengan gugup. Jujur saja hari ini dia diam sekali. Bahkan dia memakan parfaitnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kau kenapa sih? Hari ini diam saja? Lagi galau?" tanyaku.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Dan aku tidak galau!" serunya dengan semangat. Aku pun tertawa kecil. "Eh! Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini suaranya semakin lantang.

"Haha… Tidak… ini baru Rin yang kukenal, begitu bersemangat dan lucu" ucapku sambil tertawa. Dan kulihat ada semburat merah diwajah Rin, mungkin karena marah… atau malu?

Setelah itu dia memakan parfaitnya sambil cemberut, dan aku hanya terkikik melihat wajahnya yang cemberut itu.

Aku pun selesai memakan pancake pisangku, sedangkan Rin masih sibuk mengunyah parfaitnya. Mayu? Dia belum kembali. Kemana dia?

Aku pun melihat Mayu yang sedang berlari sambil membawa nampan berisi cupcake dan sundae. Saking buru-buru, dia tidak melihat tulisan lantai yang basah. Dia akan jatuh!

Aku pun segera menghampirinya secepat yang kubisa untuk mencegah supaya dia tidak terjatuh. Kalau tidak dia pasti bakalan ngambek.

Namun ternyata aku terlambat. Mayu sudah tergelincir.

"Waaa~" teriaknya, dan nampan yang ia bawa sudah melayang. Aku pun hanya menutup mataku dengan tanganku. Namun setelah beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar bunyi jatuh, karena penasaran kubuka kedua telapak tanganku.

Mayu tidak terjatuh karena ada seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna pink yang menahannya dengan lengan kanannya, sedangkan nampan Mayu di tahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Aku pun segera menghampiri mereka.

Melihatku datang, Mayu pun segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan cowok yang menolongnya tadi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan terkejut.

"Ka… Kau…" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya cowok itu, dia pun menyerahkan nampan Mayu.

"Mayu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Mayu pun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil nampannya dari cowok itu, lalu segera menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Len" ucapnya, sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Dia pun berbalik, "Len, kau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"I-Iya" aku pun segera menghampirinya dan berjalan dengannya menuju meja makan. Lalu dia berbalik lagi, menghadap ke arah cowok penyelamatnya tadi.

"Dan… terima kasih, Yuuma" ucapnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi, lalu segera berbalik lagi dan duduk di meja makan.

Saat kulirik lagi orang bernama Yuuma itu, dia sudah tidak ada. Sungguh orang yang aneh? Dan siapa dia? Kenapa Mayu mengenalnya?

"Ada apa Mayu? Kok diem?" tanya Rin.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok! Hehe…" ucap Mayu dengan tawa hambar dan senyum yang kutau adalah senyum yang dipaksa.

"Mayu, siapa cowok tadi?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Mayu pun menatapku dengan wajah kaget.

"E-Etto… Dia Yuuma, umm… teman lama, ya teman lama" ucap Mayu lagi dengan senyum bohongnya. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang. Ya sudahlah, sepertinya bersifat pribadi.

* * *

-_skip, pulang sekolah-_

_TING TONG TENG_

"Mayu, ayo pulang" ajakku pada Mayu yang masih duduk dibangkunya meski bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Mayu, woi! Jangan bengong!" ucapku sambil mengguncangkan bahu Mayu dengan pelan. Dia pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh?"

"Ayo pulang" ajakku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ma-Maaf Len, tapi hari ini… aku akan pulang sendiri…" ucapnya pelan. Dia pun mengambil tas hitamny dan meninggalkanku dikelas.

Ok! Ini benar-benar aneh! Tidak biasanya dia menolak ajakanku, dan dia memanggilku Len! Bukan Len-chan! Dan dia jadi sering bengong dan wajahnya jadi datar! Mayu kenapa sih?

Ya, daripada aku mikirin Mayu yang udah pulang dan daripada aku pulang sendiri, lebih baik aku mengajak Rin.

"Rin, mau pulang bareng?" tanyaku pada Rin yang sedang memasukkan barangnya ke tas.

"Umm… baiklah" jawabnya singkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aneh deh, kenapa semua cewek jadi pendiem gini? Aku udah cakep dan cute kayak gini, ekspresi mereka masih dateeerrr aja? Apa salahku ya? Apa aku kurang cute ya?

* * *

-_skip skip!-_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Nee Rin…" tanya Len pada Rin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau merasa Mayu aneh tidak?"

"Mungkin, memangnya apa yang aneh?" tanya Rin.

"Sejak dia ditolong sama cowok bernama Yuuma dia jadi sering melamun, trus dia manggil aku ga pake –chan, dia juga nolak pulang bareng sama aku. Padahal biasanya dia lengket ama aku" jawab Len sambil menatap langit.

"Hmm… begitu. Ah, aku duluan ya"

"Eh? Ah, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah nyampe. Ya sudah, _mata ashita"_ Len pun melambaikan tangan pada Rin yang sudah berjalan menuju apartemennya.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Len, dia benar-benar khawatir pada Mayu…_

Aku pun berjalan menuju apartemenku dengan lesu. Saat aku membuka pintu…

"_Tadai-_" ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat ada orang di dalam apartemenku. Dia pun melihatku dengan tatapan datar.

"_Okaeri" _ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Aku pun mematung.

"Ma-Mayu! Sedang apa kau di apartemenku!" seruku. Senyumannya pun bertambah lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin menginap di apartemenmu. Kita partner kan?" ucap Mayu dengan semangat.

"I-Iya sih… tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menginap disini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan cowok yang bernama Yuuma? Kau jadi aneh Mayu" ujarku. Mayu pun tersentak, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi terlihat sedih.

"Maaf" ucap Mayu dengan amat pelan dan wajah yang menunduk, namun terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telingaku. Mayu, minta maaf? Jangan-jangan kiamat sudah dekat!

"Lihat, kau bahkan meminta maaf, bukankah itu hal yang tabu bangimu? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yuuma, katakan padaku siapa dia Mayu" ujarku dengan agak membentak.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Rin" ucap Mayu dingin sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja Mayu. Tapi kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau. Aku akan mandi dulu" aku pun meninggalkan Mayu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

-_skip-_

Selesai mandi aku pun langsung memakai seragam Shinigamiku, namun kulihat Mayu tidak ada. Kulihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di kasurku, aku pun mengambilnya.

_Ini… boneka kelinci?_

Boneka kelinci ini sangatlah manis, dengan renda dan risleting di perutnya. Saat itulah kusadari Mayu sedang duduk di jendelaku sambil memandangi langit. Rambut pelanginya yang panjang berkibar. Dia sudah memakai seragamnya.

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Dia pun sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku dan segera berbalik.

"Ah, sudah selesai ya? Ayo bertugas~" ucapnya dengan semangat. Aku pun menunjukkan boneka kelinci yang menurutku adalah milik Mayu.

"Ini punyamu? Lucu sekali. Beli dimana?" tanyaku tanpa jeda. Mayu pun tertawa hambar.

"Ahaha… Iya, namanya Usano Mimi, ini… bukan dibeli kok. Tapi… um… diberi" ucap Mayu dengan wajah merona namun terlihat sedih.

"Siapa? Umm… dari… Len?"

"E-Eh? Bukan kok! Bukan dia" ucap Mayu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan dada.

"Trus?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dari… Yu… Yuuma" ucap Mayu pelan dan nada yang sedih.

_Yuuma? Sebenarnya hubungan Mayu dengan Yuuma ini apaan sih?_

"Ooh… Kau ada hubungan apa dengan dia?" tanyaku sambil ikut duduk di jendela.

"I-Itu… Dia… Um…" jawab Mayu sambil memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya dia bingung harus bilang apa. Aku pun hanya terus memandanginya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bilang. Ayo bertugas, kali ini targetnya Kawaiine Kagami" aku pun segera meloncat dari jendela. Tentu saja aku tidak jatuh, karena secara otomatis sayapku muncul. Mayu pun mengangguk dan mengikuti.

.

.

* * *

"Rumahnya jauh, mungkin kita sampai dirumahnya tengah malam" ujarku memecah keheningan.

"He~ Bisa-bisa tidur kecantikanku berkurang dong~ Huuh…" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan wajah cemberut. Aku pun tertawa melihat Mayu. Syukurlah dia sudah bersemangat lagi.

.

.

* * *

Saat kami sedang terbang di langit, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak Mayu.

"Aw! Hei! Hati-hati dong!" teriak Mayu dengan wajah yanderenya. Orang itu pun berbalik, namun aku yakin bahwa orang ini adalah seorang Shinigami karena dia mempunyai sayap hitam dan pedang panjang yang dipenuhi aura gelap. Dan dia juga memakai pakaian serba hitam.

Saat dia berbalik, kami dapat melihat wajahnya. Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut berwarna pink pendek. Dan dia tersenyum dengan _gentle_nya pada kami. Wajah Mayu pun dengan spontan langsung berubah menjadi wajah kaget tidak percaya. Bibirnya pelan bergerak dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Yu… Yuuma"

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

Ichigo: Huft, jadi juga *nyeka keringat*

Rin: *cemberut* bener, bagian aku dikit

Ichigo: Dari pada ga ada? Ok, it's time to ngebales review dari reviewer yang ga log in

* * *

**Ryeo-chan:**

Eh? Demen ama adegan itu ya? Baguslah… *yandere face*

Ok, keep update~

Thx for review!

**Karen-chan:**

Makasih complimentnya~ ^^

Are? Masa? Sampe pingin pingsan? Perasaan biasa aja… *yandere on*

Ok, update soon~

Thx for review!

**Kyouko-chan:**

Namanya yandere ya gitu~

Mayu: Woi! Apaan lu ngatain otak gue setengah? *yandere on, megang kapak*

Thx for review!

**Rani-chan:**

Ahaha… Gomen gomen… namanya ajha bercanda~

Ok, chap selanjutnya yea, sadistic Mayu~

Thx for review!

**H.T.F-san:**

Makasih~

Are? Four thumb itu… pake kaki juga ya? Hehe~

Thx for review!

* * *

Rin: Chap depan bagian aku harus banyak lho! BTW, Readers review ya

Ichigo: Iya readers reviewnya ya~

.

.

Review Please

\(^0^)/

.

.


	9. War between Mayu and Yuuma

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna~ Hontouni Gomennasai~~ Karena telat update, soalnya saia lagi tes masuk SMA. Dan maap kalo ini pendek!

Rin: Padahal biasanya dia datang dengan gajenya, sekarang kayaknya udah tobat, mau maap-maapan.

Ichigo: O iya, saia lupa, dari chap pertama harusnya Rate fic ini M untuk bloody scenenya, tapi saya lupa, hehe~

Rin: Dasar pikun tingkat dewa~

Ichigo: Bacot lu Rin! Disclaimer deh~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton. Ampe tahun 3000 juga saia ga akan pernah jadi Vocaloid!**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama, Humor(?)**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC, bloody scene  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : War between Mayu and Yuuma**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Yu… Yuuma." Ucap Mayu pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Wajahnya pucat karena kaget. Sementara yang bernama Yuuma masih terus tersenyum. Dan Rin sedang bingung dengan suasana hening antara mereka bertiga.

"Jadi… kau yang namanya Yuuma?" tanya Rin yang memecah keheningan. Mayu pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya, namaku Yuuma. Dan anda pasti nona Rin Kagene, Shinigami dari Jepang yang terkenal itu." Ucap Yuum sambil tersenyum ramah dan bahasa yang sopan padaku.

'_Sepertinya Yuuma ini orang yang baik, tapi kenapa Mayu malah cemberut?' pikir Rin._

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi Yuuma, apa maumu?" ucap Mayu dengan ketus dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Wajahnya menunjukka rasa tidak suka pada Yuuma.

"Alasan aku datang ke Jepang adalah untuk mejemputmu Mayu." Ucap Yuuma pelan dengan tangan kanan di depan dada kirinya layaknya seorang pelayan, ditambah dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, sekarang kau malah dengan santainya ingin menjemputku! Lelaki macam apa kau ini hah?" bentak Mayu. Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat seram, bahkan melebihi wajah Yanderenya. Dan warna matanya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Ga-Gawat! Kalau Mayu sudah ganas begini bisa-bisa…_

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah karena suasana yang begitu mencekam ini. Mayu akan berubah menjadi monster yang ganas kalau dia sudah benar-benar marah! Dan tandanya adalah matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ta, Tapi Mayu, kau salah paham… dia itu…" ucap Yuuma mencoba menenangkan Mayu, tapi percuma, Mayu sudah berada di ujung tanduk kemarahannya.

"DIAM KAU! SETELAH KAU MENGKHIANATIKU SEKARANG KAU MALAH BILANG KALAU AKU SALAH PAHAM? DASAR LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Mayu.

Dia sudah sangat marah, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sepertinya sangat membenci Yuuma. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Dengarkan aku dulu Mayu! Ritsu itu-"

_WUUSH!_

Kapak Mayu dengan cepatnya melesat ke arah Yuuma. Yuuma pun secara reflek menghindar, namun pipinya sedikit tergores karena serangan Mayu yang tiba-tiba itu. Dan tentu saja, pipinya mengeluarkan darah.

Aku sendiri sangat kaget dengan lemparan kapak milik Mayu yang tiba-tiba itu. Bagaikan sebuah bumerang, kapak milik Mayu itu kembali dan dengan cekatan, Mayu menangkap kapaknya itu.

Wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat tidak terdeskripsikan. Matanya merah padam dan memancarkan kebencian, dan muncul aura hitam yang sangat pekat dan kuat dari tubuhnya. Dia terlihat sangat sangat marah. Di genggam dengan eratnya kapaknya itu.

Dan aura yang dipancarkannya itu membuatku merinding, aku ketakutan lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Mayu semarah ini!

"Jangan, pernah, SEBUT NAMA ITU!" teriak Mayu dengan kerasnya. Bahkan melebihi suara Megaphone.

"Ta, tapi…" ucap Yuuma pelan. Sekali lagi, Mayu melemparkan kapaknya, namun berhasil dihindari Yuuma.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! PERGI SEBELUM KUBUNUH KAU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!" bentak Mayu lagi. Kapaknya pun kembali ke genggamannya.

"Ma, Mayu… Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku… aku-"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti arti kata pergi? Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Aku… tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" bentak Mayu lagi.

Baik aku maupun Yuuma sangat kaget dan tercengang. Mayu, dia… menangis! Air mata dengan jelas mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang merah, namun, bukan cairan bening yang keluar, air mata itu berwarna sama seperti warna matanya sekarang, merah. Biasanya Shinigami hanya akan menangis darah ketika perasaannya benar-benar terguncang.

"Ma… Mayu…" ucap Yuuma dengan sangat pelan. Namun suaranya terdengar sangat jelas oleh kami berdua.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR SEPATAH KATAPUN DARIMU! PERGIIII!" teriak Mayu dengan suara yang sangat melengking.

Petir pun menyambar, dan angin berhembus dengan kencang. Badai.

Bagus! Berkat Yuuma, kini Mayu sudah benar-benar amat marah! Dan sekarang aku harus mengambil nyawa 5 orang lagi berkat tangisan dan teriakan Mayu!

Aku bisa tahu ada target lagi lewat suara-suara halus yang lewat diantara badai ini. Mungkin Mayu dan Yuuma tidak mendengarnya karena suasana ini, tapi aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Untung saja lokasinya dekat sini.

Tangisan yang disertai teriakan seorang Shinigami akan membuat 5 orang kehilangan nyawanya secara mendadak. Kalau yang lebih histeris, mungkin bisa sampai 15-20 orang.

Dan sekali mereka mendengar tagisan dan teriakannya, mereka akan langsung mati, bahkan tanpa adanya aksi tragis dari kami para Shinigami. Bisa dibilang suara tangisan dan teriakan kami sama sadisnya saat kami melakukan aksi tragis pada korban kami.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi… Sampai jumpa" Yuuma pun langsung terbang entah kemana dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Sementara Mayu masih menangis dengan air mata darahnya.

_Baiklah, sekarang apa yang haru kulakukan? Sebagai seorang teman aku harus mencoba untuk menghiburnya dan menenangkannya!_

"Ma, Mayu… Sudahlah… Ayo kemari." Aku pun memeluk Mayu untuk menenangkannya. Yaa, setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Membuatnya tenang dan tidak menangis lagi terutama, kalau tidak mungkin aku harus bergadang sampai pagi untuk mengambil nyawa manusia yang mati mendadak karena tangisan Mayu.

"Huwweee~~" itulah harmoni indah yang terus kudengar dari mulut seorang lolita mungil yang masih terus menangis dengan air mata darah di pelukanku. Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, harmoni indah itu berhenti.

"Gimana? Udah puas nangisnya?" tanyaku. Dia pun mengangguk pelan. Walaupun masih terdengar isak tangis dari mulutnya, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada saat dia menangis dengan sangat histerisnya tadi.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita mengantar nyawa-nyawa orang yang sudah kau buat mati mendadak itu secepatnya, bisa repot kalau mereka keluyuran." Ajakku pada Mayu, dia pun hanya mengikutiku dari belakang.

_Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang buatku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa ke sekolah besok._

* * *

-sementara itu-

"Mayu, kau seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu… Kau salah paham…" ucap pelan seorang Shinigami berambut pink pendek bernama Yuuma sambil terus terbang menembus kegelapan malam.

* * *

**~~ To be Continued ~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yosh! Segitu dulu deh~

Len: Kok aku ga ada sih? Hiks… *pundung di pojok dan membentuk bentuk bola*

Rin: *basah*

Len: *ngelirik Rin* Lu kenapa Rin? Kok bajunya basah?

Rin: Ini nih, si Mayu nangis 2 jam ga brenti-brenti, mana warnanya merah lagi. Kalo pake bayclin entar baju gue jadi putih lagi.

Ichigo: Itu mah DL mu Rinny~

Rin: *Ikut pundung di pojok ama Len*

Mayu: 'wah,pundung berjama'ah… ikut ah'

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* 'mereka ngapain sih?' Minna, jangan lupa Review yea~

Trio Pundung : Review Review~~~

* * *

.

.

Review Ok!

.

.


	10. Lie Will Give Bad Result

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo : Minna~ O genki? Gomennasai kalau saya hiatus lama~~ m(_ _)m

FFn juga lagi sepi, pada UKK ya? Kalo saya sih libur~~ #nyombongin diri

Jangan lupa review yea~ Biar saya semangat ngelanjutin fic ini~

Ya udah, disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Om Crypton. Ampe tahun 3000 juga saia ga akan pernah jadi Vocaloid!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama**

**Caution : AU, typo, agak gaje, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Lie Will Give Bad Result**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi itu matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Udara mulai berubah menjadi hangat. Hampir seluruh manusia mulai melakukan aktifitasnya. Namun tidak bagi kedua gadis ini. Mereka masih tertidur pulas bagaikan mayat karena tugas yang menumpuk tadi malam, yang mengakibatkan mereka harus bergadang sampai subuh.

_KRIIING_

Bunyi jam weker yang nyaring pun mulai memecah keheningan dalam kamar apartemen itu.

"Uh… Rin, matikan jam itu… Aku mau tidur." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang sepertinya sangat terganggu oleh bunyi jam itu. Dia pun mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan tangannya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Uh… Mayu, aku ngantuk…" balas si gadis yang tubuhnya telah diguncang keras. Namun karena tidak ada jawaban akhirnya dia menyerah. Dan dengan berat mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mematikan jam weker miliknya.

"Un… sudah pagi?" ucapnya setengah sadar dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. "Mayu, sudah pagi."

"Rin, biarkan aku tidur… Aku capek, minta izin saja…" balas Mayu dengan mata yang masih tertutup, di peluknya erat boneka kelinci miliknya.

"Hn? Baiklah…" jawab Rin dengan malas. Dengan lunglai diambilnya ponsel miliknya di atas meja dan mulai mengetikkan nomor.

"_Moshi-moshi?" _jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Miku, tolong beritahu sensei aku dan Mayu tidak bisa datang." Jawab Rin dengan mata yang mulai tertutup.

"_Eh? Kenapa?" _tanya Miku.

"Tugas. Tadi malam ada badai kan? Itu ulah Mayu. Kami jadi harus bergadang sampai subuh cuman buat ngantar nyawa. Sudah ya, aku ngantuk. Izinin aku dan Mayu sama sensei. Bye." Jawab Rin lagi dengan sangat tidak bertenaga. Setelah panggilan terputus, buru-buru di tutupnya matanya dan mulai melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna san." Sapa Luka-sensei pada seluruh muridnya. Luka-sensei adalah pengganti Meiko-sensei sebagai Wali kelas kami. Walaupun Luka-sensei cantik, tapi kegalakannya hampir menyamai Meiko-sensei.

"Ohayou sensei." Jawab mereka serempak. Luka-sensei pun melihat ke seisi kelas, mana tau ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak datang.

Dan dia menangkap dua buah kursi yang kosong.

"Hm… Kemana perginya Kagene dan Nijine? Ada yang tau?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Saya sensei!" seorang gadis berambut twintail pun mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya, Hatsune-san?"

"Mereka… etto… sakit sensei." Jawab Miku. Dia berharap semoga sang sensei mempercayai perkataannya.

"Dua-duanya sakit?"

"Iya… tadi malam mereka dari supermarket, trus ada badai dan mereka basah kuyup, makanya sakit." Jawab Miku dengan mantap. Luka-sensei pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pelajarannya." Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Psst, Miku-san."

"Ya Len-kun?"

"Mereka benar-benar sakit?" tanya Len sambil berbisik. Takut diketahui oleh sang sensei yang terkenal paling killer di sekolah.

"Ehm… Ya begitulah." Jawab Miku sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Len pun manggut-manggut dengan mulut berbentuk O.

'_Mayu sakit? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahukanku?' _pikirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

_TING TONG TENG_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa dan sisiwi yang ada pun mulai merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Len-kun!"

"Hm? Apa Miku?"

"Kau buru-buru sekali. Mau kemana?" tanya Miku sambil meraih tas sekolahnya dan menyusul Len yang sudah berdiri di pintu kelas.

"Menjenguk." Balas Len singkat.

"Eh? Menjenguk siapa?" tanya Miku dengan agak cemas.

"Mayu. Memang kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanya Len yang sepertinya memang terburu-buru.

"Etto… Biar kutelpon dulu, mana tau dia tidak dirumah." Miku pun segera mengambil ponselnya. Bisa gawat kalau Len tahu Mayu sedang di apartemen Rin.

"_Mm… moshi-moshi?" _jawab seorang gadis dengan lesu di seberang sana.

"Mayu-san? Ini Miku. Gawat, Len mau ke tempatmu. Aku tadi bilang kalau kalian sakit, dan sekarang Len mau menjengukmu. Apa yang harus kubilang padanya? Kau di apartemen Rin kan?" tanya Miku bertubi-tubi sambil berbisik supaya Len tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"_Hm? Dia mau ke tempatku? Bilang saja aku di apartemen Rin. Tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk pulang dengan mata mengantuk seperti ini. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi." _Balas Mayu dengan suara pelan dan lemas. Dia pun memutuskan panggilan telepon.

"Jadi?" tanya Len. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa buru-buru dan geregetan.

"Mayu bilang dia di apartemen Rin." Jawab Miku, dengan perasaan agak takut dan cemas.

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu." Len pun mulai berlari meninggalkan kelas dan Miku.

"E-Eh? Tunggu Len-kun!" Miku pun mengejar Len yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

"Len. Dia bilang mau menjenguk. Ini gara-gara temanmu yang bilang kalau kita sakit. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku masih mengantuk dan tidak mau tertangkap basah kalau kita berbohong." Jawab Mayu dengan sebal.

"Tinggal berpura-pura saja, buat wajah kita seperti orang sakit." Jawab Rin dengan santai sambil mengambil selimut.

"Itu juga sudah kepikiran dari tadi, cuman gimana? Orang sakit kan badannya panas." Ucap Mayu dengan sebal.

"Pakai kekuatan Shinigami aja, gitu aja kok repot?" jawab Rin dengan mata yang sudah tertutup kembali.

"Hello~ Kalau gitu aku jadi beneran sakit tau! Aku kan manusia juga!" bentak Mayu.

"Ya… dari pada ketahuan bohong? Mau yang mana? Ketahuan atau sakit? Kalau ketahuan bisa-bisa kena ceramah ama si sensei killer besok." Ucap Rin lagi. Dia pun mengambil kalung hitam di lehernya, lalu mulai mengucapkan mantra. Seketika itu juga, tubuhnya sudah panas seperti orang demam. Dia pun mengambil selimut dan mulai tidur lagi.

"Rin kejam! Kau enak, tinggal ucapin mantra lagi, trus panasnya hilang. Nah aku? Udah jadi sakit parah, berhari-hari pula sembuhnya!" ucap Mayu sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Namun Rin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. '_Salah sendiri, siapa suruh jadi half Shinigami?'_

_TING TONG_

Bel pintu apartemen Rin pun berbunyi. "E-Eh? Secepat itu?" ucap Mayu panik. Dengan berat hati, dia pun mengucapkan mantra dan tubuhnya menjadi panas. Tidak hanya panas, badannya juga jadi lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Kini dia tidak berpura-pura, melainkan sakit betulan.

"Masuk." Ucap Rin. Tubuhnya memang panas, tapi tubuhnya tidak sakit seperti Mayu.

Kedua orang yang berada di luar apartemen Rin pun masuk. Yang satu laki-laki dengan paras mirip Rin, sementara yang satunya perempuan dengan rambut twintail berwarna teal panjang.

"Ojamasimasu~" ucap mereka berdua. Mereka pun mulai beranjak masuk. Dan tanpa ada keraguan, mereka pun menghampiri sebuah ranjang besar dengan dua orang gadis yang terkapar lemas di atasnya.

"Rin-chan, Mayu-san! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku khawatir. Yang namanya dipanggil pun membuka matanya pelan.

"Uh… Miku, orang sakit dibilang tidak apa-apa." Ucap Rin sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Miku pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rin.

"Kau ini, orang pura-pura juga." Bisik Miku. "Namanya juga aku akting, tapi Mayu enggak, dia betulan sakit." Jawab Rin. Miku pun melihat ke arah Mayu dan dari yang terlihat, memang benar dia sakit.

"Mayu, daijobu?" tanya Len yang mulai menghampiri Mayu. Mayu pun melihat ke arah Len.

"Un… Len-chan…" jawabnya lemah. Wajahnya sangat merah dan panas. Len pun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Mayu.

"Ya ampun! Kau panas sekali! Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Len yang mulai panik.

"Uhuk uhuk… kau… mau mengantarku?" tanya Mayu pelan, sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Len pun mengangguk, dan diambilnya ponsel miliknya.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, paman, bisa jemput aku di apartemen Melody sekarang? Pacarku sakit dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Tolong ya." Ucap Len, dia pun memutuskan panggilannya begitu supirnya berkata 'iya'.

"Daijobu, supirku sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Ucapnya pelan pada Mayu, Mayu pun tersenyum lemah.

"Rin, cepat sembuh ya." Ucap Len. Rin pun mengangguk pelan. "Kalian ini kok bisa bareng sih sakitnya? Habis dari mana semalam?"

"Eh? Etto… supermarket, mau beli jeruk buat persediann. Trus… em… ada badai dan kami kehujanan deh… hehe…" ucap Rin dengan tawa yang di buat-buatnya.

"Kenapa gak berteduh dulu? Kan bisa ditunggu sampai hujannya reda. Kalian ini bagaimana sih?" ucap Len dengan nada yang agak membentak. Rin dan Mayu pun mulai panik, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I-Itu… aku yang pingin cepat-cepat, ja-jangan marah Len… Hatchii!" ucap Mayu sambil berusaha menenangkan Len.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja tindakan kalian ini sembrono sekali." Ucap Len lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal, sebal, namun khawatir.

"Gomennasai." Ucap Rin dan Mayu serempak sambil menundukkan kepala.

"E-Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Kalau kalian begitu aku jadi tidak enak." Ucap Len sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya, dia jadi merasa bersalah karena dua gadis yang sedang sakit jadi meminta maaf padanya.

"Hayo, gimana ayo~ Yang lagi sakit malah minta maap sama Len." Goda Miku yang sedari tadi diam. Len pun jadi bertambah merasa berasalah.

* * *

_TIN TIN_

Suara klakson mobil pun terdengar. Len pun langsung bersyukur dalam hati.

"Ah, mobilnya sudah datang! Nah, ayo!" Len pun langsung menggendong Mayu yang terkulai lemas ala bridal style. "Rin, Miku, kami duluan ya." Ucap Len memberi salam.

"Uhuk uhuk, maaf ya Rin-chan, aku… uhuk, pulang duluan." Tambah Mayu.

"I-Iya, hati-hati ya." Ucap Rin dengan senyum. Len dan Mayu pun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Rin dan Miku.

Rin pun langsung mengucapkan mantra dan dalam sekejap suhu tubuhnya langsung turun.

"Nee Rin-chan…" Miku pun langsung memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Kau… tidak apa-apa melihat Len dengan Mayu seperti itu?" tanya Miku to-the-point.

Rin pun langsung shock. "Mi-Miku! Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu?" Rin pun langsung merona.

Senyum lebar pun mulai terukir di wajah Miku. "Tuh kan~ Sepertinya dugaanku tepat. Kau suka Len khan~~" goda Miku sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Rin dengan sikunya.

"Ih, apaan sih!"

"He~ Wajahmu merah tuh~ Acie cie~~" goda Miku lagi. "Tapi… kau kan tidak boleh menyukainya. Kau Shinigami ingat?" Miku pun mengingatkan. Rin pun lalu mengangguk lesu.

"Aku tau itu Miku. Tidak perlu kau ingatkan aku juga tau." Jawab Rin datar. Wajahnya menjadi lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kau harus bersabar Rin." Ucap Miku menenangkan. Rin pun mengangguk pelan. Dia pun tersenyum tipis.

_Seka~i de ichiban o hime sama~_

"Eh? Ah, tunggu sebentar ya Rin. Ponselku bunyi, hehe. Moshi-moshi?"

"_Miku-chan, kamu di mana? Hari ini kan ada rapat. Buruan ya. Bye." _Ucap orang di seberang sana.

"I-Iya! Maaf aku lupa, aku segera ke sana! Bye." Miku pun memutuskan panggilannya. "Rin-chan, gomen, aku ada rapat. Mikuo-kun sudah marah-marah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye!" Miku pun langsung berubah menjadi Shinigami dan meloncat lewat jendela. Lalu terbang ke langit dan melewati portal, meninggalkan Rin yang masih berada di ranjang miliknya.

"Apa bisa aku terus bersabar?" lirih Rin pelan. Sesuatu yang bening pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat di hapusnya cairan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Demammu parah sekali." Ucap Len sambil mengkompres Mayu dengan handuk basah.

"Uh… uhuk, gomen, aku merepotkanmu…" ucap Mayu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya, kamu memang merepotkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, hehe. Kau istirahat saja."

"Ano… kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore…"

"Hm? Kalau aku pulang, siapa yang nanti menjagamu?" ucap Len sambil mengacak-acak poni rambut Mayu dengan kasarnya(?), atau mungkin karena gemas.

"Daijobu dayo. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Len pulang aja, ya?"

"Beneran nih? Ga nyesel nanti?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya." Jawab Mayu dengan singkat sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Len pun tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aja. Bye~" Len pun melambaikan tagannya dan segera keluar dari kamar Mayu.

"Justru bagiku kau yang merepotkan, disuruh pulang malah ga mau. Dasar…" gumam Mayu pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, ini semua gara-gara Miku, aku jadi demam begini. Aduh, kepalaku pusing…" ucap Mayu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tidak terasa, langit sudah gelap. Bintang dan bulan pun menghiasi langit menggantikan matahari yang sudah bersembunyi.

Merasa kepalanya sudah agak mendingan dia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Lalu dilihatnya sekitar, untuk mencari sesuatu. Namun sesuatu yagdicarinya itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Ma-Mana? U… Usano Mi… Mimi ku? Mana Usano Mimi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang diliputi rasa cemas, takut dan khawatir yang sangat besar.

"Ja-Jangan-jangan… di… apartemen… Rin?"

Rasa takut semakin menjadi-jadi merasuki dirinya.

Bagi Mayu, tanpa adanya Usano Mimi, maka ia akan merasa sangat tertekan karena tidak ada yang bersama dirinya. Dia merasa ketakutan karena sendirian. Makanya, selama ini dia tidak pernah melepaskan Usano Mimi dari genggamannya. Namun tidak kali ini, dia meninggalkannya… di apartemen Rin.

"A-Aku, Aku harus mengambilnya!" ucapnya pelan. Mayu pun mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, walaupun kepalanya terasa pusing. Dengan jalan yang agak sempoyongan, dia pun meloncat dari jendela, dan seketika berubah menjadi Shinigami dan terbang menuju apartemen Rin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Mayu POV**

* * *

"Se-sedikit lagi…" ucapku sambil terus terbang menuju apartemen Rin yang sudah nampak di depan mataku, tubuhku terasa berat, panas, dan lemah. Tapi demi boneka kelinci itu, aku harus bertahan!

_WUSH! BRUK!_

"Ma-Mayu? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Bukannya kau demam?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi ketika aku mendarat dan jatuh terkapar di lantai apartemennya. Bukannya nolongin malah di tanya.

Aku pun berusaha bangkit, aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali!

"U-Usano… Mimi… Mana Usano Mimi ku?" tanyaku to-the point. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"E-Eh?"

"Boneka kelinciku baka! Usano Mimi!" bentakku pada Rin.

"Ha-Hai!" dia pun segera bergegas mencari bonekaku.

_SIING…_

"Aw…" rintihku pelan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa menusuk-nusuk. Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku.

"_Nee, mau apa kita kesini?"_

"_Hehe." _Orang itu pun tersenyum dengan _gentle _padaku.

"_Na-nani?" _tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang merah.

"_Tutup matamu ya." _Ucapnya.

"_E-Eh? Hm, baiklah…" _aku pun menutup kedua mataku.

_SIING…_

"I-Ittai." Rintihku lagi sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Mayu! Ini dia! Usano Mimi milikmu!" Seru Rin sambil menyerahkan boneka kelinci itu padaku.

"Untung saja, ya sudah, aku mau pulang. Bye~" ucapku, lalu segera bersiap untuk meloncat.

"Eh? Kau kan masih demam. A-Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin cemas. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Daijobu, aku sudah agak baikan kok. Jangan cemaskan aku, bye~" Aku pun segera meloncat dan terbang keluar.

Yang kukatakan bohong, tubuhku masih lemas dan kepalaku pusing sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya ampun, kenapa rasanya jarak rumahku sangat jauh…

_SIIINNGG…_

Ukh, kepalaku! Sakit sekali…

Mataku menjadi berat, di tambah dengan datangnya hujan yang sama sekali tidak diundang ini. Tubuhku menjadi semakin lemas, semuanya pun menjadi gelap. Apa aku… akan jatuh?

Karena tidak sanggup lagi, aku pun terjatuh. Terus, terjun ke bawah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah, berharap agar saat aku jatuh, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi itu mustahil kan? Mana ada orang jatuh tapi tidak sakit, kecuali kalau orang itu sudah mati.

'_Apa aku akan… berakhir disini? Sungguh menyedihkan…'_

Sampai akhirnya aku tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka mata, aku pun menutup kedua mataku.

Terus, dan terus, terjun ke bawah, diikuti oleh rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

'_Kami-sama, apa aku akan berakhir disini? Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padanya… Untuk sekali saja, biarkan aku melihatnya…' _pikirku dalam hati. Semuanya begitu gelap dan basah karena aku menutup mataku.

"MAYU!" suara seseorang pun membuatku tersadar, kedua mataku yang berat kuusahakan sekuat tenaga untuk terbuka.

Aku pun melihat bayangan siluet seseorang, yang terus mengejar diriku yang terus terjun ke bawah. Sambil terus merentangkan tangannya untuk meraihku. Orang itu, orang yang sangat ku kenal.

Orang yang paling kubenci, tapi sangat kucintai, Yuuma.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo : Yosha! Selesai~

Rin : Kamu lebay deh~ *makan jeruk bali*

Ichigo : Eh! Itu jeruk punyaku!

Rin : Wlee… punyamu punyaku, punyaku ya punyaku…

Ichigo : T_T Hiks… RnR minna?

Rin : RnR pliss… *ngunyah jeruk, lagi*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**^0^**


	11. Problem Solving

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Ichigo : Minna~ O genki? Gomennasai kalau saya lama update~~ m(_ _)m Dan maap chap kali ini dikit DX

Rin : Dasar pemalas, katanya liburan, tapi kenapa fic ini lama banget updatenya?

Ichigo : Uuh… ga tau! Entah kenapa tapi saat ngetik fic ini tangan saya suka berhenti sendiri, ada adegan yang gak kuat saya ngetiknya.

Rin : Ja-Jangan-jangan… *mikir yg aneh-aneh*

Ichigo : Ah, nanti juga tau! Disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini murni milik saya**

**Rate : M (for bloody scene and gore)**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama**

**Caution : AU, GORE scene**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Problem Solving**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Hujan malam itu masih saja turun dengan derasnya. Udara dingin yang menusuk, dan gelapnya malam menambah sunyinya malam itu.

Namun…, tidak bagi kedua pasang makhluk itu.

"Mayu! Mayu! Sadarlah! Kumohon, sadarlah!" Ucap pemuda berambut pink pendek itu sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di tangannya.

Belum ada respon, pemuda itu pun masih terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu pun sadar, walaupun keadaannya bisa dikatakan sangat kritis.

"A-Ah… Yu-Yuuma?" Ucap gadis itu dengan pelan. Di tatapnya sang cowok yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. "Ke-Kenapa… Kenapa kau-"

"Mayu no Baka!" Potong Yuuma. Wajahnya terlihat kesal namun juga sedih. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang nekat begini?" Bentaknya. Mayu pun tersentak kaget, wajah Yuuma terlihat serius bahwa dia sangat mencemaskan dirinya. Mayu pun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangkat boneka kelinci yang berada di genggamannya.

"Aku mengambilnya, hanya dia yang selalu bersamaku… Menyedihkan, aku hanya hidup seorang diri dengan boneka pemberianmu, sungguh ironis…" Ucapnya sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu memandang langit, air hujan yang dingin pun membasahi wajahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Yuuma memeluk Mayu dengan erat. Mayu pun kaget, namun… dia juga merindukan pelukan ini. Pelukan yang hangat, dan juga sangat menenangkan dan nyaman.

"Mayu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku… Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, selamanya!" Ucap Yuuma sambil mempererat pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin air hujan yang dingin membasahi tubuh Mayu lagi.

"Demo… Anata to Ritsu wa…"

"Salah! Kau salah paham Mayu! Ini semua hanya sebuah salah paham!" Potong Yuuma dengan agak membentak.

"Tapi… aku melihatnya, kalian begitu dekat, aku… aku merasa disisihkan. Kau tau, rasanya sakit, sakit sekali." Balas Mayu pelan, air matanya pun mengalir. Air mata yang berwarna bening, bukan merah, karena kali ini dia tidak sedang marah.

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyisihkanmu. Asal kau tau, Ritsu itu… sepupu laki-lakiku." Ucapan Yuuma tersebut membuat Mayu kaget. Ritsu… laki-laki?

"Sepupu… laki-laki? Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tau, penampilannya memang seperti perempuan, karena dia itu crossdresser. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau tidak mau dengar."

"So-Souka, yokatta… Kupikir… kau sudah melupakanku…" Ucap Mayu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, air matanya mengalir lagi, sebuah air mata kebahagiaan, akhirnya dia mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu! Kita sudah bertunangan kan?" Balas Yuuma sambil menatap mata Mayu yang berwarna keemasan lekat-lekat.

"Un, wakatta yo, tapi… sepertinya aku akan berakhir…"

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan berakhir sekarang! Belum sampai aku melakukannya."

"Apa maksud- hmph," tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu membekam mulut Mayu sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Awalnya dia kaget, namun semakin lama, dia semakin menikmatinya. Ciuman yang hangat itu menjadi sangat basah karena terkena air hujan dan air mata Mayu.

* * *

Sudah lama dia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dia benar-benar menikmatinya karena hatinya pun tidak berbohong. Mayu mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Seakan seluruh lubang yang sudah menjalari hatinya sejak lama telah terisi kembali. Dia memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk mencintainya.

Hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, dia menjadi menderita. Mayu orang keras kepala, tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Marah, cemburu dan sedih, itu yang dirasakannya saat itu. Dan karena merasa telah dikhianati, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi, pergi dan memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai manusia. Mayu pun tinggal di Amerika, dengan kehidupan mewah karena kedua orangtuanya merupakan pengusaha terkenal.

Dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan sosok Len. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Sosok yang hampir menyamai Yuuma, namun tidak mirip. Dan disaat Len menyatakan cintanya pada Mayu, dia menerimanya. Berharap jika dia berpacaran dengan Len, dia bisa melupakan sosok Yuuma.

Namun tidak, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Terlebih lagi karena dia selalu membawa boneka kelincin yang dinamainya Usano Mimi. Boneka itu, diberikan oleh Yuuma saat dia menyatakan cintanya pada Mayu.

* * *

_**Flashback On:**_

"_Nee, mau apa kita kesini?" Tanya Mayu. Dia bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Yuuma mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman._

"_Hehe." _

"_Na-nani?" Tanya Mayu gugup, wajahnya pun mulai bersemu merah._

"_Tutup matamu ya." _

"_E-Eh? Hm, baiklah…" Mayu pun menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Dia sangat tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuma selanjutnya._

"_Saa, buka matamu." Mayu pun membuka kedua matanya, di sanalah dia melihat boneka kelinci itu._

"_Kawaii~" Serunya senang sambil memeluk boneka itu._

"_Hehe, Mayu, aku ingin kau mendengarnya dengan seksama, dan jawab dengan sejujurnya, ok?"_

"_Um!"_

_Yuuma pun menggenggam kedua tangan Mayu dengan erat. Ditatapnya kedua mata Mayu yang berwarna kuning keemasan indah._

"_Mayu, maukah kau… menjadi kekasihku? Aku sangat mencintaimu Mayu, sangat." Ucapnya dengan mantap. Mayu kaget, tidak dikiranya akan secepat ini, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum manis._

"_Tentu! Aku juga mencintaimu Yuuma!" Ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia pun secara reflek memeluk Yuuma._

"_Zutto, isshoni?" Tanya Yuuma._

"_Un!"_

_**Flashback Off:**_

* * *

Mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka, hujan yang deras pun telah reda. Dan bagaikan sihir, tubuh Mayu berasa ringan. Kepalanya yang pusing sudah tidak sakit lagi, dan panas tubuhnya sudah hilang.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau…" Tanya Mayu sambil melihat telapak tangannya, lalu beralih memandang Yuuma yang sedang tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

"Hehe, sebagai Shinigami, aku punya kekuatan penyembuh, masih ingatkan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Mayu dengan tangannya.

_Cup!_

"Arigatou, aku berhutang padamu." Balas Mayu sambil mengecup pipi Yuuma dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama, jadi… semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, ikut aku."

"Eh? Ke-Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, ayo!"

"Um."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ne, mau apa kita kesini? Gelap sekali disini." Ucap Mayu begitu dia sampai disebuah taman, namun karena itu adalah tengah malam, taman itu menjadi sangat gelap.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tolong tutup matamu."

"Eh? Kau tau, ini seperti déjà vu bagiku, tapi… baiklah." Mayu pun menutup kedua matanya, persis seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

_KLIK!_

"Nah, sekarang boleh dibuka."

Begitu Mayu membuka matanya, dia terkejut, amat sangat terkejut. Taman itu secara ajaib dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni, membuat taman itu menjadi sangat indah dan sangat romantis.

"Cantiknya…" Ucapnya dengan pandangan takjub. Bahkan air mancur kini bagaikan sebuah lampu raksasa bergerak yang berwarna biru terang. Taman itu bagaikan sebuah taman fantasi baginya. Cahaya yang berkelap-kelip dan mengenai air terjun, terlihat begitu indah dimatanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yuuma berlutut didepan Mayu, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia pun menggenggam tangan Mayu dengan erat, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari sakunya.

"Yu-Yuuma?"

Yuuma pun membuka kotak tersebut, dan yang ada didalamnya, sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan sebuah permata yang berkilau diatasnya. Di cincin itu terdapat ukiran namanya dan Yuuma. Dia pun mengambilnya dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Mayu.

Mayu sangat terkejut tidak percaya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yuuma akan melakukannya secepat ini.

"Mayu, will you marry me?" Ucapnya sambil menatap wajah Mayu yang masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

Namun cepat-cepat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum. "Yes, I will!" Dia pun memeluk Yuuma dengan luapan rasa bahagia. Airmatanya mengalir, dia senang dan terharu. Akhirnya cinta mereka saling terikat satu sama lain. Mereka saling mencintai, dan inilah pembuktiannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_TOK TOK_

Sebuah suara ketukan jendela tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Rin. Dia baru saja pulang dari tugasnya, makanya dia belum berganti baju. Rin pun membuka jendela, dan betapa dterkejutnya dia mendapati sepasang kekasih yang mengunjungi dirinya.

"Mayu? Dan… um… Yuuma?"

"Rin-chan!" Spontan saja Mayu memeluk Rin dengan death hug miliknya, lalu melepaskannya setelah dia sadar kalau Rin pasti akan kehabisan napas.

"Mayu, kau sudah tidak sakit? Bagaimana caranya? Dan Yuuma, kenapa dia bersama denganmu? Bukannya kalian bertengkar? Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Rin langsung tanpa titik maupun koma.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang penting, mulai sekarang dan selamanya, kami akan selalu bersama karena Yuuma sudah melamarku!" Seru Mayu dengan semangat sambil memamerkan cincinnya pada Rin.

"Benarkah? Selamat! Tapi…" Nada bicara Rin pun mengecil. Mayu pun menarik Rin ke sudut ruangan, lalu berbisik padanya.

"Daijobu, setelah ini aku akan mengunjungi Len dan menghapus semua ingatannya tentangku. Dan… ini kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya, kau menyukainya kan?" Bisik Mayu. Wajah Rin pun langsung memerah, dia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi… bukannya itu melanggar peraturan?" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu. Mayu pun menggeleng.

"Yang namanya cinta tidak bisa dibohongi, kalau Rin memang mencintainya, maka kau harus melakukannya. Tidak peduli itu melanggar peraturan atau tidak, kau harus mendapatkan cintamu." Bisik Mayu, entah sejak kapan Mayu bisa berkata-kata bijak seperti itu, yang penting kata-kata itu sangat berarti bagi Rin.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Untuk mendapatkan cintanya." Balas Rin.

Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Rin. Lalu bergegas menuju apartemen Len.

"Ne, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan didalam, tunggu saja aku disini." Ucap Mayu, kekasihnya pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

_KREEK_

Mayu pun memasuki apartemen tersebut lewat jendela, dia pun mendapati Len yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya diatas ranjangnya. Dia pun mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ne, arigatou, sudah mau menjadi pacarku selama ini, tapi aku sudah menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya. Kuharap, kau juga bisa menemukan cintamu yang sesungguhnya dan hidup bahagia bersamanya." Bisik Mayu, setelah itu dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra pada Len. Lalu mengecup pipinya pelan sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Sayonara, Kagamine… Len."

Setelah itu, Mayu pun pergi. Lalu terbang ke langit di mana Yuuma sudah menunggunya. "Ayo kita pergi, dan menjalani hidup kita, bersama… dan selamanya."

Kedua sosok itu pun akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan. Menyisakan sebercak cahaya kehangatan dan ketentraman, bagi siapa saja yang telah melihatnya dengan mata hati mereka. Bahwa cinta itu tidak bisa di bohongi, tidak bisa ditipu, meskipun mulut kita berkata tidak, tapi hati kita mengatakan iya. Itulah yang namanya cinta.

Dan dengan perginya Mayu dan Yuuma ke alam/dimensi para Shinigami, semua manusia yang pernah mengenal Mayu akan melupakannya, kecuali Rin, dan para Shinigami lainnya yang berada dan pernah mengenalnya di dunia manusia.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Mayu : Sepertinya peranku sudah habis ya?

Ichigo : Mungkin, hehe

Rin : Peran aku dikit banget!

Ichigo : Wee… ini kan chapter khusus YuuMayu!

Mayu : Ada yg ngeganjel dari dulu, kenapa pasangan gue si Yuuma?

Ichigo : Hm, secara tidak sengaja itu terjadi, saya demen liat Yuuma yg cakep dan suaranya yg keren XD Plus, kalau nama Mayu dibalik kan jadi Yuma? Dan terciptalah Yuuma, alias VY2!

Mayu : Oh… suka toh…

Ichigo : Yup! Vocaloid cowok favorit saya setelah Len! Ilustrasinya M*nbou no A*e-sensei keren sih! XD Clipnya yang Totemo Itai Itagaritai yg duet ama Mizki juga keren!

Yuuma : Ternyata aku masih ngetop

Ichigo : Kok ga semangat banget, napa?

Yuuma : Peran gue kayaknya… memalukan banget… di chap ini… *pundung*

Ichigo : Pfft… Gue aja cekikikan pas ngetiknya… MWAHAHAHA! #plak! *ditampar Mayu*

Mayu : Geez… udah ah! Readers, Reviewnya lho…

Rin : Iya, ripiu nya… nongol lagi

Yuuma : Mohon bantuan ripiunya (emangnya sembako?)

Ichigo : Minna~ RnR! XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**V**


	12. Another New Student

**Kuro Shinigami**

* * *

Mei : Kayaknya lama banget Mei ga ngepublish fic ini ya? Well, sekarang udah update beserta Be a Princess dan paranoia :D

Langsung lanjut disclaimer aja deh

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi fic ini murni milik saya**

**Rate : M (for bloody scene and gore)**

**Genre : Romance, Spiritual, Fantasy, Drama**

**Caution : AU, GORE scene**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Another New Student**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"OHAYOU~" Sapa Miku dengan semangat pada seluruh murid di kelasnya. Dibelakangnya, Rin menyusul sambil berlari kecil.

"Miku-chan, jangan lari-lari!" Serunya sambil terengah-engah. Saat memasuki kelas, dia berpapasan dengan Len. "Ah, ohayou Len."

"Ohayou, tidak biasanya Rin yang menyapaku duluan, apa sakitmu sudah sembuh?"

"E-Eh? Um… sudah." Jawab Rin pelan. "Kau terlihat bingung, memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Haah… yup, kau benar, semalam aku bermimpi aneh sekali. Seperti ada orang yang berbisik padaku, dan suaranya itu sangat kukenal, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya… Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya?" Ucap Len sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Rin. "Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi Luka-sensei datang." Rin pun segera bergegas menuju bangkunya, meninggalkan Len yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Um, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan guru _killer_ galak itu."

"Ehem!" Suara dengan nada tinggi tiba-tiba terdengar. Len pun langsung berbalik, dan mendapati Luka-sensei sedang melotot ke arah dirinya dengan aura pembunuh.

"A-Ah… _Ohayou_ sensei, saya permisi dulu ya…" Len pun langsung ngacir ke bangkunya dengan kecepatan inhuman saking takutnya.

Kelas pun serempak menertawakan Len karena sikap konyolnya.

"_Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu_." Sapa Luka-sensei dengan tampang berwibawa. Seisikelas pun menjawab salamnya, "_ohayou sensei_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya. Buka buku hala-" Belum sempat Luka-sensei menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Argh, ya?" Luka-sensei berusaha sabar, lalau menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata SeeU-sensei, dia menyuruh Luka-sensei untuk bicara padanya.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sampai Luka-sensei mengangguk mengerti dan SeeU-sensei pun pergi. Luka-sensei pun kembali memasuki kelas, namun seorang gadis kali ini mengikutinya.

"_Minna-san_, kita kedatangan murid baru, lagi. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Luka-sensei sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin karena banyaknya murid baru yang masuk, mulai dari Len, Miku, Mayu, sampai gadis ini. Tapi karena ingatan tentang Mayu dihapus, dengan ini jumlah murid pindahan ada tiga.

"Um… _Hajimemashite_, Kagami Lenka desu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Spontan saja, seluruh siswa dan siswi dikelas itu langsung nosebleeding, sampai-sampai ada yang terkapar dilantai karena tidak kuat menahan pesona kemanisan dan ke-_moe_-an Lenka.

* * *

Kagami Lenka, seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Dengan postur tubuh yang agak pendek, namun terkesan imut. Rambutnya panjang lurus berwarna _honeyblonde _sepinggang_, _mirip seperti Rin dan Len. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail _dengan pita berwarna hitam. Kedua iris matanya berwarna biru _aquamarine_. Dan logatnya berbicara sangat lucu, selain karena suaranya yang imut dan terkesan seperti anak-anak. Mungkin penampilannya yang telah membuat para siswa dan siswi terpesona.

Sampai-sampai Luka-sensei pun ikut-ikutan _nosebleeding_, namun dengan cepat ditutupnya hidungnya dengan tisu, supaya tidak bertambah parah.

* * *

"Ukh, _kuso_. Ehem, Kagami-san murid pindahan dari Sekolah Singloid Inggris. Dan, ehm, dia anak blasteran Inggris-Jepang, jadi dia bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang." Jelas Luka-sensei dengan bersusah payah karena harus terus memegangi hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"_Hai_, _Otou-san_ orang Inggris dan _Okaa-san_ orang Jepang. Aku lahir dan tinggal di Inggris sejak kecil, tapi saat liburan kami sering ke Jepang." Ucap Lenka lagi, dengan suara yang sangat manis dan _moe_. Dan sekali lagi, para siswa kembali _nosebleeding_, bahkan lebih parah. Sampai-sampai ada yang pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

"Erhm, ya sudah perkenalannya, bisa kalian lanjutkan saat istirahat. Nah Kagami-san, silahkan duduk di samping Kagamine, di bangku yang kosong itu. Dan… bawa Lui serta Piko ke UKS, sepertinya mereka kehabisan darah."

Ted dan Lui, selaku pengurus kelas, langsung menggotong Lui dan Piko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Lalu membawa mereka ke UKS.

"Dan Kagamine, saat istirahat, bawa Kagami keliling sekolah." Tambah Luka-sensei, Len pun mengangguk paham.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bangku Lenka, berada di samping Len. Lebih tepatnya di baris ke-tiga dari empat baris dan deret ke-tiga dari lime deret bangku. Sebagai penerangan, dia duduk di tengah-tengah.

Ketika ia berjalan, semua orang menatapnya, terutama para cowok, dia tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya agak bersemu merah. Rambutnya bergerak naik-turun sesuai irama kakinya, dan setiap dia melintasi satu bangku, orang di bangku tersebut dapat mencium bau wewangian yang harum dan manis.

Dia pun duduk di bangkunya lalu melirik ke sekeliling, semua cowok menatapnya, dan itu membuatnya _nervous_, dan supaya mereka tidak menatapnya lagi, dia berinisiatif untuk tersenyum, dan berhasil. Para cowok itu balas tersenyum lalu kembali menatap kedepan, dan ketika dia menatap kearah Len yang berada disampingnya, Len langsung salah tingkah, dan Lenka tertawa kecil. Sementara Rin, hanya membaca bukunya tanpa begitu memperhatikan sekitar.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian hala-"

_TENG TENG TENG_

"Yeah! Istirahat!" Seru Miki dengan semangat sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Diikuti oleh siswa-siswa yang lain. Sementara itu Luka-sensei… kelihatannya sebal, karena jamnya lagi-lagi habis untuk perkenalan murid baru.

Dengan aura _dark_ dan amat terpaksa, Luka-sensei berjalan keluar kelas, Gakupo-sensei pun langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"LUKA-CHAAN~" Serunya sambil merentangkan tangan, bersiap untuk memeluk Luka. Namun karena _mood_ Luka yang sedang buruk, ditambah dia benci pada Gakupo, Luka pun memukul wajah Gakupo dengan tasnya sehingga Gakupo terpelanting sejauh dua meter dan mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit, kepala duluan. "Lu-Lukaa…" Ringisnya sambil mencoba meraih Luka yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya, tentu saja dengan aura yang masih _dark_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, tapi murid-murid di kelas XI-A belum ada yang keluar dari kelas. Tentu saja karena mereka sedang mengerumuni Lenka, si anak baru, dan menghujaninya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kagami-san pakai shampo apa? Rambutnya bagus sekali."

"Kagami-san apa sudah punya pacar?"

"Tipemu yang seperti apa?"

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Sekarang tinggal dimana?"

"Kagami-san pakai bedak apa? Kulitnya mulus dan putih sekali, bedak bayi kah? Atau bedak dengan merek terkenal?"

"Kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

Itulah beberapa dari sejuta pertanyaan untuk Lenka. Namun karena pertanyaan itu terlontar sangat cepat dan mereka saling berebut untuk bertanya, Lenka menjadi bingung untuk menjawab apa duluan. Sehingga dia hanya bisa menatap murid-murid itu dengan tatapan panik dan memohon supaya ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk keluar.

"A-Ah… I-Itu…" Ucapnya saking paniknya dia pada seisi kelas yang tak henti-hentinya memberi pertanyaan padanya.

"Ehem! Permisi, aku tidak mau mengganggu tapi Luka-sensei sudah menyuruhku untuk membawanya keliling sekolah, kalian tidak keberatan kan? Bagus kalau tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Len menerobos tumpukan manusia tersebut lalu menarik Lenka keluar kelas. Tentu saja para siswa dan siswi menjadi kecewa dan hanya bisa menggerutu karena terpaksa untuk mengalah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, mereka memang seperti itu, saat aku pindah saja mereka mengerumuniku seperti maniak. Dasar…" Gerutu Len sembari berjalan. Len berjalan didepan, sementara Lenka mengikutinya dari belakang.

"A-Arigatou, Kagamine-kun." Ucap Lenka yang sudah merona. Untung saja Len menyelamatkannya, kalau tidak mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bernapas dengan lega. "Kagamine-kun juga murid pindahan?"

"Panggil saja aku Len. Iya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Boleh aku panggil Lenka?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kebelakang. Lenka pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun terus berjalan, Len pun memperkenalkan setiap ruangan yang ada disekolah, mulai dari GOR, kantin, ruang musik dan lain-lain. Sampai pada akhirnya atap sekolah, selama perjalanan ke atap, terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Jadi… apa alasanmu untuk pindah ke Jepang?" Tanya Len untuk memecah keheningan sambil menatap ke depan. Selama beberapa saat, belum ada jawaban. Sampai pada akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah Lenka.

"Le-Lenka…-san?" Len shock karena mendapati Lenka yang sedang… menangis. Lenka tertunduk, dan airmatanya menetes dari matanya ke tanah. Isak tangis pun terdengar.

"Maaf, apa aku bertanya sesuatu yang salah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Ucap Len sambil berjalan mendekati Lenka. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis. Namun Lenka menggeleng, ia pun menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Um… ti-tidak kok, Len-kun tidak salah… Ha-Hanya saja… hiks, aku jadi… teringat _Okaa-san_…" Ucap Lenka dengan sesenggukan, sambil terus menghapus airmatanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Memangnya… Ibunya Lenka kenapa?" Tanya Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Okaa-san_… baru saja… meninggal, makanya aku pindah kesini… supaya aku bisa menghadiri upacara pemakaman _Okaa-san_… Tapi _Otou-san_ terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan, sampai-sampai _Otou-san_ tidak bisa ikut bersamaku… hiks… _Okaa-san_…" Tangis Lenka pun meledak, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia terlalu menyayangi ibunya sampai-sampai tidak rela jika ibunya meninggalkannya sendirian. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dan jarang mengurusi dirinya. Selama ini Lenka selalu sendirian, dia jarang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya. Hanya ibunyalah yang peduli padanya. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk pindah sendirian disini, supaya bisa menjenguk makam ibunya setiap hari di tanah kelahiran ibunya.

"Huwaaa… hiks… _Okaa-san_…. Hiks… _doushite_…" Lenka menangis sekeras-kerasnya, semua kesedihan dan kesendiriannya yang menyakitkan sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan kematian ibunya, membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis menangis didepannya, Len pun bertindak. Dia memeluk Lenka dalam dekapannya supaya bisa merasa lebih tenang. Lenka semula kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja cowok yang baru dikenalnya hari ini memeluknya.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semua kesedihanmu… aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, karena aku juga sudah mengalaminya…" Ucap Len pelan disela pelukannya. Mendengar itu Lenka pun menangis dalam dekapan Len.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Buu… Kagamine-san mengganggu saja…"

"Iya, padahal aku mau PDKT ama Kagami-san…"

"Aku iri deh, kok kulitnya bisa putih mulus gitu…"

Argh, aku tidak tahan lagi! Ribut sekali. Dan aku benci itu! Bagaimana aku bisa membaca bukuku kalau ribut begini? Lebih baik aku pindah tempat.

"Rin-chan! Mau kemana?" Tanya Miku tiba-tiba. Aku pun menoleh, keliatannya tadi dia sedang menggosip bersama Gumi, Teto dan lainnya.

Dengan wajah dan nada datar aku menjawab, "Pindah, kalian terlalu ribut." Aku pun segera meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sekarang aku harus mencari tempat yang sepi supaya aku bisa tenang membaca novelku. Sejak kapan aku suka novel? Entahlah, aku hanya iseng saja. Dan aku baru membeli novel ini kemarin.

Um… tempat yang sepi… GOR? Tidak, bisa-bisa kepalaku terbentur bola basket. Kamar mandi? Tidak, ide yang sangat buruk, ditambah dengan baunya yang menyengat itu, bisa-bisa aku pingsan. Atap? Mungkin tidak buruk, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Hiks… _Okaa-san_… hiks…"

_Eh?_ Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang menangis. Dan asal suaranya… dari atap. Karena penasaran kunaiki tangga yang menuju ke atap secara perlahan. Lalu saat aku sampai di ambang pintu, aku mencoba untuk mengintip siapa yang sedang menangis.

* * *

Mataku langsung membulat, dan seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin dan kaku.

"_U-Uso_… Len dan… Lenka…" Bibirku terasa kelu saat mengucapkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihat mereka sedang berpelukan!

Bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Padahal dia hanya seorang anak pindahan yang baru kukenal beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang… dia berpelukan dengan Len!

Hatiku terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuknya. Airmataku terasa mau tumpah, tapi kupaksakan supaya tidak menetes. Aku… aku… aku cemburu!

Sudah berapa kali hatiku tersakiti seperti ini? Aku juga tidak tau, aku tidak tahan lagi!

Tanganku lemas, dan tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan buku novelku.

_BRUK_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" Ucap Lenka yang sudah tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Len pun sudah melepaskan pelukannya beberapa detik setelah mereka mendengar bunyi itu. Lenka pun menghampiri pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada sebuah buku novel yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Kagene… Rin." Ucapnya begitu dia membaca nama yang tertulis dibuku itu. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Len yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Ah… Tidak, tidak ada." Balas Lenka sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi, aku sudah merasa lebih tenang." Tambahnya. "Um, sama-sama. Aku penasaran, siapa yang tadi disini ya?" Tanya Len. Lenka pun menggeleng pelan.

_TENG TENG TENG_

"Sudah masuk ya?" Tanya Lenka, Len pun mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kita kekelas."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, kelas menjadi begitu hening. Itu karena mereka sedang mengadakan ulangan dadakan. Awalnya mereka beralasan supaya dilaksanakan di pertemuan selanjutnya karena Lenka baru pindah ke kelas.

Namun dengan polos Lenka menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, sebelumnya aku sudah belajar kok. Jadi jangan cemaskan aku." Dan tentu saja jawabannya itu membuat seisi kelas menjadi patah semangat karena Lenka tidak bisa membaca situasi, dan dengan terpaksa, mereka melaksanakan ujian ini.

Kiyoteru-sensei, selaku guru mata pelajaran matematika, mengatakan bahwa yang sudah selesai mengerjakan ulangan bisa langsung pulang.

Baru 30 menit ulangan berlangsung, dua orang gadis secara serempak berdiri, Rin dan Lenka. Mereka pun saling berpandangan, namun dengan cepat Rin mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bergegas pulang.

Diikuti oleh Lenka yang juga keluar dari kelas. Seluruh mata tertuju ke arahnya, seakan mengatakan. 'Busyet! Cepet bener!', 'Wah, dia pintar juga rupanya', 'Aduh, susah bener pertanyaannya, tolongin gue!' dan lain sebagainya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Rin tanpa basa-basi langsung bergegas pulang menuju apartemennya. Namun sepanjang perjalanan, dia merasa tidak tenang. Tentu saja karena Lenka sedari tadi mengikutinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, namun karena takut dia tidak berani untuk menyapa dan menampakkan dirinya pada Rin.

Hingga akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman. "Aku tahu kalau kau disana, sebaiknya kau keluar, tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi seperti itu." Ucap Rin dengan nada datar.

"A-Ah… _Go-Gomennasai_, Kagene-san…" Ucap Lenka yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Rin dengan nada jutek dan pandangan sinis.

"Ano… ini punyamu kan…" Ucap Lenka pelan sambil menyerahkan novel milik Rin yang sedari tadi sudah disimpannya. Rin pun mengambil novel itu dengan kasar, terbayang kembali kejadian saat Len dan Lenka berpelukan di kepalanya, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tadi berpelukan dengan Len!" Bentak Rin tiba-tiba. Lenka pun kaget, dia menjadi takut, sepertinya dia dibenci oleh Rin. Namun dia harus menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Rin.

"Ta-Tadi itu… Len-kun mencoba untuk… menenangkanku… ja-jangan salah sangka dulu Kagene-san, aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Len-kun." Ucap Lenka pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tolak saja? Kau tau… ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku tersakiti, aku sudah muak!" Bentak Rin lagi.

"Ta-Tapi… sa-saat itu… aku… menangis karena teringat oleh ibuku… beliau meninggal dua hari yang lalu… jadi… aku… um… maaf, maafkan aku… Kagene-san… aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau Kagene-san menyukai Len-kun sebesar itu… maaf…" Ucap Lenka pelan sambil menahan air mata, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Mendengar itu, Rin pun kaget, dia tidak tau kalau ibu Lenka baru saja meninggal. Pasti sedih rasanya jika ditinggal seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi kita, terutama ibu kita. Dia tidak tau perasaan itu, sudah lama hatinya beku seperti es. Padahal setiap hari dia mengakhiri hidup orang lain, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan.

Rin yang salah, tidak seharusnya dia membentak Lenka seperti itu. Dia sudah salah paham.

"…_Gomennasai_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu, Kagami-san," jawab Rin dengan nada bersalah. Dia jadi tidak enak dengan Lenka. "Aku hanya… cemburu…" tambahnya dengan suara yang pelan, Rin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman bunga.

"Cinta," ucap Lenka. Rin pun berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Lenka yang sudah tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang tadinya seperti ingin menangis secara spontan berubah menjadi ceria.

"Kagene-san sudah… jatuh cinta pada Len-kun, iya kan?" Tanya Lenka lagi, sepertinya dia mau menyelediki kebenarannya.

Beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, Rin pun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merona.

'_Ukh, apa semudah itu aku ditebak? Kuso!' _batin Rin sambil menggerutu. "Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, hanya kau, Miku, dan aku yang boleh tau," tambahnya.

"Hm… kenapa gitu? Bukannya lebih baik kalau Len-kun juga tau? Mana tau Len-kun juga suka sama Kagene-san," ujar Lenka dengan senyuman manis.

"Ada suatu hal yang… membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya, itu melanggar…" Balas Rin sambil menerawang langit yang sudah berwarna jingga dengan kedua bola matanya, angin sepoi pun menerjang mereka, membuat suasana sore itu menjadi sangat… hangat.

"Um, aku mengerti… Tapi mau bagaimana pun, kita tidak boleh takut untuk jatuh cinta, yang kita perlu lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya, bukan menghindarinya. Ku harap Kagene-san juga berpikiran seperti itu…" ucap Lenka sambil menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya karena tertiup angin. "Mm, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah sore, _mata ashita ne~"_ Lenka pun berlalu meninggalkan Rin, sendirian di taman itu.

"Aku pun berpikiran seperti itu, hanya saja… itu langkah yang sulit," bisik Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_**~ To be Continued ~**_

* * *

Mei : Um, chapter 12 akan berlanjut! XD

Rin : Ngegantung banget

Mei : Biar lebih terkesan gimana gitu, hehe, o iya, sedikit spoiler di chap ini, awalnya saya mau make OC saya, Tahlea Scarlet. Tapi berhubung sepertinya banyak readers yang kurang suka fic yang memakai OC, saya ganti jadi Lenka, hehe

Rin : Hm… souka, author nanya boleh ga?

Mei : Apa?

Rin : Cintaku kapan berseminya nih? Lama banget, bete tau, readers mungkin juga udah pada bete

Mei : E-Eh? Itu… Kayaknya beberapa chap ke depan, tunggu aja, ok?

Rin : Ok *lemes*

Mei : ^^" Aa, mohon reviewnya ya, bagi yang tangannya gatel(?), hehe

Ok, tetap setia baca dan menunggu kelanjutan fic saya ya ;)

.

.

V


End file.
